La vengeance des immortels
by Phenix Vela Black
Summary: Alors que le monde sombre dans la chaos! L'espoir arrive aux portes de l'Irlande, dernier bastion de la resistance. Oublier tout ce que vous savez car le futur est autre. Les immortels reviennent et leur vengeance commence. Post Hogwarts!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J. sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment

Mesdames, Messieurs, voici mon nouveau petit bijou. Sachez que pour l'écrire, il a fallu que je prenne certaine décision comme arrêter la fic l'Ultime Prophétie qui ne m'inspire plus du tout. Par contre, je continue The Core. Et Sombre Dessein - Avenir Sombre est suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Sachez que pour cette fic j'utilise les noms anglais et que la plupart des nom de mes persos proviennent de the Core. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette fic est la base de the Core. Les idées mis dans the Core proviennent de cette fic, que j'ai décidé de vous faire découvrir.

Tout d'abord, il y aura du Veela, du Vampire et j'en passe pour certains de nos pesos préférés.

* * *

**Prologue : Au commencement****.**

_3 Juin 1975__. _

_En cette belle journée ensoleillée, les peuples de la lumière et des ténèbres de Salem voyaient l'espoir remplir leurs veines. Pourquoi ? A cause de cette naissance miraculée. Laquelle ? Pour cela revenons dans la passé._

_Au début vivait deux peuples, les Nécromanciens régnant sur les ténèbres et les Enchanteurs régnant sur le lumière. Ces deux peuplent etaient en guerre depuis des millénaires. Depuis que, la première Nécromancienne Morgane avait combattu le premier Enchanteur Merlin. _

_Il y a de cela trente ans, l'héritier du peuple des Nécromanciens rencontra l'héritière du peuple des Enchanteurs. De leur rencontre naquit un coup de foudre et un amour dès plus purs. Malheureusement, leurs parents respectifs etaient contre cette union et ils décidèrent de les enfermés pour ne plus se revoir. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se voir en cachette. Alors pour ne pas voir le scénario de Roméo et Juliette se joué devant leurs yeux, les parents consentirent à cette union. Marquant le début de la paix entre les deux peuples. Et maintenant de cette union naît l'espoir._

_Espoir symbolisé par une enfant à la fois Nécromancienne et Enchanteresse. Union des deux peuples à jamais et consolidation de cette paix. Mais dans toute cette effervescence, un homme replié au fin fond de l'Angleterre attend l'heure où cette enfant deviendra sienne. _

_6 Juin 1980. _

_Notre petit ange avait 5 ans depuis trois jours et sa gaieté remplissait la ville de joie. Elle jouait dans le jardin en compagnie des deux louveteaux, que ses parents lui avaient offert. Un blanc aux yeux bleu prénommé Gabriel et un noir aux yeux rouges prénommer Lucifer. Mais ce bonheur devait être de courte duré. Car alors qu'elle jouait tranquillement dans le jardin, une explosion retentit dans le hall. Son Père se précipita dans l'entrée et découvrit une trentaine de mangemorts accompagnés de leur Seigneur dans sa demeure. Sa femme le rejoint et un combat sans merci se livra. Combat inégal car comment lutter à deux contre trente mangemorts. Impossible ! _

_Ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Les deux parents s'écroulèrent par terre épuisée et le Lord en profita pour les achever. Puis partit chercher le petit ange. Lorsque celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, les deux louveteaux s'opposèrent mais le Lord les éjecta d'un geste de la main. Puis stupéfiant notre ange pour l'emmener dans son repère, Nightmare Manoir. _

_Là, il l'enferma dans un cachot sordide, attendant un peu avant de lui faire subir mille et un supplice pour ensuite la sauver. Pensant le briser pour ensuite se faire acclamer en héros après._

_31 Octobre 1981._

_Lord Voldemort venait de périr. Tuer par un bébé de un an. Harry James Potter venait de défaire le Lord en lui retournant le sortilège de mort. _

_Le monde sorcier etait en liesse mais dans une contrée reculée au fin fond d'un cachot, des personnes ne partageaient pas cette joie. Tous les prisonniers de Nightmare Manoir attendaient leurs libérations. _

_Une jeune fille de 6 ans attendait sa délivrance depuis cette année maudite où elle fut arrachée à ses parents. Elle pleurait en attendant la fin. _

_Un jeune homme de 23 ans aux cheveux blond presque blanc et aux yeux gris clair entra dans le manoir et se dirigea vers les cachots. Ce jeune homme avait décidé depuis deux ans d'espionner son Maître. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir son fils devenir comme lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'agenouiller devant un sang mêlé comme lui. Il avait donc décidé de changer. Il etait ici pour la sauver-elle. Il entra dans un cachot et la découvre allonger et recroqueviller dans la cellule. _

_Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui caressa le visage. Elle recula instinctivement et releva la tête pour encrer son regard violet dans les prunelles grises. Le jeune homme commença à lui parler doucement et à lui dévoiler les faits. Il etait la pour la sauver et l'amener en lieu sur. L'enfant lui fit confiance et laissa l'homme la prendre dans ses bras. Il transplana directement vers Salem._

_Là, il partit en direction d'un château où il demanda à voir la directrice, Mina Harker. Une femme à la beauté fatale, au caractère trempé mais juste et bonne. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit vampire. S'il voulait le voir, c'est parce qu'elle etait restée fidèle aux cercles des immortels. Cercle regroupant tous les chefs des immortels de la Terre. Cercle où notre ange etait le joyeux. _

_Après une discussion houleuse, Mina prit la jeune fille sous son aile et l'éleva comme sa propre fille. Là, elle rencontra Kairi Prestown,, fille du chef du clan des fées/nymphes, élevée par Mina depuis la mort de ses deux parents. Mort tué par une foule d'être humain les traitants de monstre et de rebu de l'humanité. Lors d'une chasse aux êtres magiques. Elle ne du la vie sauve qu'à ses parents et la vie grâce aux soins de Mina. _

_Tout de suite, Kairi s'était lié d'amitié avec la jeune fille. La considérant comme sa sœur. Elles etaient inséparables, ce qui est normal pour deux joyaux et immortelles. Chacune veillant sur l'autre, tout particulièrement Liz, qui trouvait une certaine fragilité à notre fée_

_Juillet 1984._

_Notre petit ange se promenait dans la foret près d'un cimetière en cette belle nuit de Juillet, lorsqu'un cri retentit en direction du cimetière. Elle courut et eu juste le temps de s'interposer entre une jeune fille de son âge et un groupe de villageois. _

_- Pourquoi l'attaquez-vous ?_

_- Parce que c'est un monstre ! Hurla un villageois. _

_- Je ne vois qu'une jeune fille apeurée à mes cotés. _

_- Tu ne peux comprendre ! Tu n'es pas du village !_

_- Alors, expliquez-moi ?_

_- Ecarte-toi, gamine. Nous devons la tuer._

_- Pas question !_

_Notre amie avait hurlé sa réponse lorsque les villageois fondirent sur elles. A ce moment, Mina arriva et fit fuir les villageois. _

_- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Mina. _

_- Oui ! Fit Notre petit ange. Je m'appelle Lisandra et toi ?_

_- Alicia Moonlight. _

_- Mina, pouvons-nous…_

_- Oui._

_- Merci. Tu vas venir vivre à Salem avec nous. _

_- Merci beaucoup._

_Depuis ce jour, Alicia ne quitte jamais Liz et Kairi. Plus tard, elles apprirent qu'Alicia etait la fille du Prince des Lycans, Velkan et d'une sorcière du village, Miss Moonlight. Les villageois en comprenant, qui etait Alicia, tuèrent sa mère sous ses yeux alors qu'elle essayait de la protéger et elle du s'enfuir en courant dans les bois poursuivit par les villageois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sauver par Liz. _

_Elle a donc juré de la protéger et de toujours l'aider. Alicia étant toujours accrocher à Lisandra. _

_Août 1985._

_Nos trois amies ont dix ans. Elles se promenaient dans la foret bordant Salem, lorsqu'elle rencontrèrent deux personnes. Une fille et un garçon se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils avaient les oreilles pointues et Lisandra en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'elfes des Ténèbres puisque leurs cheveux etaient noir corbeaux. _

_- Bonjour ! Fit Liz._

_- Bonjour ! Répondit le garçon alors que la fille jaugeait notre amie du regard._

_- Je m'appelle Lisandra Machiavelian Snake et voici mes amies, Kairi Prestown et Alicia Moonlight. Vous êtes ?_

_- Lyra Frangen et mon Frère jumeau, Eros. Nous fuyons notre village et cherchons un endroit sur pour survivre._

_- Nous serions ravis de vous accueillir. Miss Frangen._

_- Appelez-moi Lyra._

_- Et moi, Liz. Suivez-moi !_

_Les deux elfes suivirent les trois jeunes filles et rencontrèrent Mina, qui les accepta dans son Manoir. Nous apprîmes que Lyra et Eros etaient les enfants, du Roi des Elfes des Ténèbres, Fariel et d'une sorcière, Miss Frangen. Leur Mère etait morte assassiner lors d'une attaque du village par des hommes en noirs. Depuis, ils vivaient dans la foret en attendant de pouvoir rencontrer leur Père lors de leur 18__ème__ anniversaire et recevoir leur héritage. _

_Lyra sympathisa tout de suite avec les trois filles et devint aussi l'un des anges gardiens de Lisandra. Eros appréciait énormément les filles. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, Lisandra rencontra une jeune fille de son âge aux oreilles pointues et aux cheveux blonds. Cette jeune fille avait été envoyée par sa Mère pour protéger notre amie. Elle s'appelait Angelina Trapford, fille du Roi des Elfes de la Lumière, Eliel et d'une sorcière amie de sa Mère, Selene Trapford. Elle sympathisa avec les autres filles et Eros. _

_Le cercle des immortels venait de commencer sa reformations. _

_Septembre 1986. _

_Nos six amis avaient onze ans et entraient en première année à Salem, école de sorcellerie d'Amérique. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même classe et Salem connut sept années de folie sous le règne des immortels. Qui enchaînaient farce et coup fourrés à une vitesse ahurissante ! _

_Juin 1992._

_Nos six amis venaient de terminer leurs études. Liz avait terminé Major de sa promotion suivit de Lysandra, Angelina, Lyra, Eros et Alicia. Les immortels tous majeurs de leur promotion. Chacun décida de poursuivre leurs études. Angelina commença des études de medicomagie pour pouvoir aider les gens et soigner ses amis. Lisandra, Kairi, Lyra et Alicia commencèrent des études pour devenir Exécutrices, qui est l'équivalent américain des aurors anglais. Eros, quant à lui, commença des études pour devenir maître en potion et pouvoir faire des recherches dans ce domaine. _

_Juin 1994._

_Harry James Potter se trouvait dans un cimetière attaché à la tombe de Tom Riddle, Père de Lord Voldemort, devant un chaudron et Wormtail à ses cotés. Son ami Cédric venait de mourir sous ses yeux d'un avada et le rat s'approchait de lui avec une dague pour lui prendre du sang. Ceci Fait, il le mit dans le chaudron où une chose noire etait entré dedans. Après une incantation, une forme sortit du chaudron. Il s'agissait d'un homme au teinte pale, aux yeux rouges sang et au visage ressemblant à un serpent. Lord Voldemort venait de revenir à la vie. Harry réussit à s'enfuir de cet endroit maudit après avoir vu les l'arrivé des Mangemorts._

_Parmi eux se trouvait un homme de 36 ans, qui devait faire bonne figure devant le Maître, s'il ne voulait pas finir dans une cellule à Nightmare Manoir. Il priait pour que tout aille bien._

_Juin 1995._

_Harry Potter venait de voir son cher parrain Sirius Black tomber derrière le voile. La prophétie avait été détruite et il venait d'en prendre connaissance dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry etait anéantit par la mort de son parrain et broyait du noir depuis l'annonce de la prophétie. Le destin du monde venait d'être scellé._

_Pendant ce temps, Liz et ses amis exécuteurs avaient terminé leurs études et Major de leur promotion. Elles avaient appris le retour du Lord et protégeaient Salem de ses attaques. Tuant de nombreux Mangemorts lors de ses assauts ou en capturant beaucoup. La vie continuait entre mission et protection._

_Juin 1996._

_Harry venait de voir Albus Dumbledore mourir de la main de Severus Snape au coté de Draco Malfoy, en cet fin de sixième année. D'ailleurs nos deux comparses durent s'enfuir de Hogwarts et n'y remirent plus les pieds. Harry avait tenté de les arrêter mais sans succès. Il pleurait la perte de cet être cher et promis de tout faire pour détruire les Horcrux._

_Severus et Draco avaient fuit en Irlande dans un lieu, que seul Albus Dumbledore connaît. Pourquoi ? Ca l'avenir nous le dira. _

_Année 1997._

_Pendant cette année de nombreuses choses c'etaient produites, tout d'abord la destruction de tous les Horcrux par Harry et Potter et ses amis. Mais malgré cela, cette année devait être marquée du sceau de l'horreur. _

_Début Juin, tout l'Ordre du Phénix faisait face à Lord Voldemort et ses sbires. La bataille finale commençait. Chaque camp avait dressé le drapeau pas de quartier. La bataille se déroulait dans une plaine à l'herbe verte sous un ciel gris, reflétant la tristesse du monde. Puis le moment fatidique arriva, le héros du monde sorcier faisait face au Lord. Un duel débuta entre eux et l'impensable se produit. Harry Potter blessé grièvement et épuisé, reçu l'Avada de la part du Lord. Harry Potter mourut le 3 Juin 1997 dans une étendu verte. A ce moment, un orage éclata et un éclair tomba à l'endroit même où se trouvait le survivant, ne laissant qu'un sol brûlé. Mais juste avant se combat, une autre personne etait morte. Tué par le Lord pour le punir de sa faiblesse. Draco Malfoy venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Du moins en apparence._

_La pluie tomba sur-le-champ de bataille comme pour laver la plaine et pleurer les morts. Voldemort éclatait d'un rire sans joie et son règne débuta._

_Mais le Lord aurait du se méfier de l'éclair et des espions présents dans ses rangs. Car Lucius Malfoy, espion pour l'Ordre au même titre que Severus Snape, avait envoyé son fils dans une contré, que lui seul connaissait pour pouvoir sauver son fils d'une mort certaine. De plus, l'éclair ayant frappé le corps de Harry, etait en fait un sursaut de sa magie pour pouvoir le protéger. Elle le protégea en l'emmenant dans la même contré, que Draco. _

_Là, une jeune fille de 22 ans trouva les corps inanimés de nos deux amis et les ramena avec elle à son Manoir où elle demanda l'aide de ses amies pour les sauver. Ce qu'elles réussirent. Depuis ce jour, Harry et Draco sont devenus amis et menèrent leur propre vie, ici à Salem._

_Année 1998._

_Lord Voldemort règne en maître sur l'Europe, excepté l'Irlande. Cette île devenue le dernier bastion de résistance de l'Europe. Sur cette île, le Ministère de la magie s'est reconstitué avec à sa tête, Rufus Scrimgeour. Hogwarts avait été reconstruit sur cette île pour accueillir les élèves de parents en fuites ou des sang mêlé. L'Ordre du Phénix etait de nouveau actif et sauvait le plus de moldus et de sang mêlé du règne de Voldemort. Parce que les moldus etaient automatiquement tué ou réduit en esclavage, ne servant que de prostitués à l'occasion de soirée pour les sang pur et le Lord. Les sang-mêlé quand à eux, etaient enfermés à Azkaban pour les hommes et les enfants encore jeunes et les jeunes filles sorcières etaient considéré comme des Mères porteuses pour les nobles familles de sang pur. Quand aux jeunes garçons, ils servaient d'objet sexuel aux sangs pur. Les cracmol eux etaient tués sans état d'âme comme les moldus. _

_Certains sang pur n'adhérant pas à la cause du Lord se réfugiait aussi sur ce continent car ne voulant pas payer les impôts imposés par le Seigneur. _

_Seul l'Irlande et le contient Américain etaient épargnés du Lord grâce à leur protection. _

_Pendant ce temps dans un village d'Amérique, deux jeunes hommes de 18 ans avaient entrepris de commencer des études. Le premier en temps qu'exécuteur et le deuxième pour devenir un conseiller dans le Ministère. _

_Année 1999._

_L'Ordre du Phénix etait en liesse, Albus Dumbledore etait vivant. Il avait fait croire à sa mort avec l'aide de Severus Snape. Pour pouvoir surprendre Tom et sauver Draco Malfoy. Malheureusement, il ne s'etait pas rétablis assez vite et Harry et Draco etaient morts. Il reprit la tête de l'Ordre et de Hogwarts. Et commença une lutte acharnée contre Tom. Aider dans sa lutte par ses deux espions Lucius et Severus. Ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre, le Ministère et les anciens élèves de Hogwarts. Dont le famille Weasley au grand complet avec Miss Granger. __Mr Remus Lupin mais aussi Mr Sirius Black l'y aidait. __Sirius Black sauvait du voile par Remus Lupin avant sa fuite pour l'Irlande et juste après la mort de Harry. Les temps etaient sombre mais l'espoir arrivait._

_Juillet 2002._

Une jeune femme de 27 ans se dirigeait vers le bureau de la directrice de Salem, Mina Harker. Elle entra et Mina leva les yeux vers elle à son entrée. La vampire sourit. Mon dieu, que son petit ange etait magnifique. La jeune femme avait des cheveux noir aux reflets bleu nuit lui arrivant au-dessus de sa chute de rein. Ses mèches de devant étaient noir violine. Ses yeux etaient couleur améthystes. Sa peau etait pâle mais ni de trop, ni trop peu. Elle mesurait dans les 1m70 et avait des formes là où il fallait. Le joyau du cercle des immortels, Lisandra Machavelian Snake, fille du Nécromancien Lord Adam Machiavelian Snake et de l'Enchanteresse, Lady Freya Phoewingon Dragenix.

- Tu m'as convoqué ?

- Oui. J'ai une mission à confier aux immortels.

- Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit ?

- Ecoute !

Mina s'approcha de Liz et lui exposa sa mission.

Une heure plus tard, notre amie ressortais du bureau et partait en direction de la salle de duel où elle savait qu'elle trouverait son ami. Elle entra et le vit en train de s'entraîner.

- Toujours dans cette salle ?

- Oui. Dit l'inconnu en se retournant face à Liz.

On put voir, qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de 22 ans aux cheveux brun mi-long retenu par un catogan vert émeraude. Ses yeux etaient d'un vert émeraude étincelant avec quelques striation rouge. Il mesurait dans les 1m80 et possédait une fine musculature du à son entraînement intensif. Sa peau etait légèrement halé. L'un dès huit joyaux du cercle des immortels. Harry James Potter, mage de son état.

- Mina nous a confié une mission.

- Laquelle ?

- Défaire Voldemort et aider l'Ordre et le Ministère en tant qu'exécuteurs.

Le jeune homme se raidit à cet annonce.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis près pour ça ?

- Tu l'es ! De plus, personne ne te reconnaîtra. Tu as changé physiquement, mentalement et magiquement. Ton aura est différente. Donc aucun risque !

- Je te crois !

- Ton nom d'emprunt est Mark Evans. Et nous partons demain. Bye

- Bye.

Lisandra sortit et partit en direction du parc de l'école. Lorsqu'elle rencontra Eros sur son chemin. Il était une Elfe des ténèbres. Il possédait des cheveux noir, lui arrivant dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux etait violet et sa peau un peu halé. Ses oreilles etaient pointues signe de son appartenance aux peuples des elfes. Il mesurait dans les 1m75 et avait une silhouette parfaite. Encore l'un des joyaux du cercle.

- Tu devrais aller voir, ton cher fiancé ! Il est un peu perturbé avec l'annonce que je viens de lui faire.

- Quel genre d'annonce ?

- Le fait, que nous devons retourner en Irlande pour aider l'Ordre et vaincre Voldemort.

- Je vois ! J'y vais !

- A demain alors. Au fait, préviens Lyra si je ne la vois pas.

Lyra Frangen, soeur jumelle de Eros, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes sauf au niveau du caractère..

- Hai.

Lisandra arriva enfin dans la parc. Là, elle se dirigea vers un autre jeune homme de 22 ans. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-long attaché par un catogan noir en velours. Ses yeux etait de couleur gris acier. Sa peau légèrement halé. Il mesurait dans les 1m85 et possédait une musculature à faire pâlir d'envie. Il dégageait une masculinité évidente. Normal pour le Prince des Veela. D'ailleurs son héritage avait occasionné pas mal de problème, comme l'activation de son magnétisme et le fait que toute la population de l'école avait voulu coucher avec lui. Même elle ! Heureusement, qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne et que le lien etait fait. Sinon bonjour les dégâts.

- Dray, comment vas tu ?

- Bien, très chère ! Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

- Une mission ! Mina nous charge de repartir en Irlande pour vaincre Voldemort et aider le Ministère et l'Ordre.

- Je vais revoir mon Père et mon Parrain !

- Sûrement ! Mais ils ne te reconnaîtront pas tout de suite. Tu as changé ! Tu n'es plus le petit garçon se cachant derrière les adultes. Tu es devenu un joyau ! Et puis tu auras un nom d'emprunt, Sven Stevenson.

- C'est vrai ! Comment Harry as pris la nouvelle ?

- Moins bien que toi ! Il a peur de leur réaction mais nous serons là, donc tout ira bien.

- Oui

A cet instant, une jeune femme arriva. Elle possédait des cheveux châtain lui arrivant jusqu'au bas des épaules. Ses yeux etaient de couleur vert eau et sous le coup de la colère, deux magnifiques ailes transparentes pouvaient apparaitre, signe de son appartenance aux peuples des fées/nymphes. Sa peau etait pâle et ses formes adéquates. Elle mesurait dans les 1m70. Un joyau de plus dans le cercle.

- Kairi, je disais justement à ton cher mari, que nous devions partir en Irlande pour la mission.

- Je vois ! Nous serons près demain.

Liz transplana jusqu'à son manoir où l'attendait Alicia. Tout de suite à son arrivée, Alicia lui sauta au cou.

- Liz, tu m'as manqué !

- Je sais. Mais si tu pouvais me lâcher ?

- Oui bien sur ! Dit Alicia tout en se détachant de son amie et soleil.

On aperçut alors qu'Alicia Moonlight possédait des cheveux châtains mi-long légèrement ondulé avec quelques mèches blondes dedans. Ses yeux etaient de couleur dorée. Sa peau légèrement halé et son corps parfait. Elle mesurait dans les 1m65.

- Que voulais Mina ?

- Me donner notre ordre de mission !

- Quoi comme mission ? Questionna Alicia.

- Nous devons partir pour l'Irlande, se faire engager comme Auror pour le Ministère et aider l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que le Ministère dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Tout en réalisant notre vengeance bien évidemment et en mettant fin aux jours du Lord.

- C'est parfait!

- Oui. Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Tom quand je serais de nouveau en face de lui.

A cet instant les deux amies se souvinrent d'une de leur mission de protection de Salem, qui eu lieu un an après la soi disant mort de Harry Potter.

_Flash Back._

_Kairi, Lisandra, Alicia, Lyra et Eros venaient de retrouver le groupe de Mangemorts, qui avaient osé pénétrer dans le cimetière de Hollow. Ils se tenaient fièrement devant eux près à protéger Salem et à les tuer. Les cinq amis se lancèrent dans la bataille et plus fort de celle-ci, Lisandra se retrouva devant un homme à l'allure majestueuse. Son regard grenat transperçant n'importe qui mais pas notre joyau. Un combat de sortilèges débuta jusqu'à ce que Liz ne sorte une de ses épées. Alors un duel à l'épée commença. L'homme prenant l'avantage mais alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, Lisandra esquiva son épée et fendit l'air de son visage avec la sienne. Il venait de se faire blesser au visage. A cause de cela, il du battre en retraite puisqu'il perdait l'avantage sur ses adversaires. Ses Mangemorts tombant les uns après les autres alors que lui etait blessé. _

_A son départ, Liz sourit car cette journée ferait le tour de la résistance. Lord Voldemort venait de perdre la bataille de Hollow et d'être blessé. Ce même Lord, qui fulminait dans son Manoir et avait failli perdre l'usage de son œil gauche. Une cicatrice barrant son œil désormais, signe flagrant de sa défaite. _

_La bataille de Hollow etait dans toutes les mémoires. Tous les êtres vivants espérant voir cette mystérieuse exécutrice venir les sauver. Alors que le Lord ne rêvait, quant à lui, que de la tuer après l'avoir torturer. _

_Fin du Flash Back__._

Les trois amies sourirent à cette déclaration.

- Tout le monde vient ? Interrogea Alicia

- Oui. Angie en tant que notre Médicomage. Draco, sous le nom de Sven Stevenson, en tant qu'agent de liaison au Ministère et toute notre petite bande d'exécuteurs. En sachant, que Harry sera sous le nom de Mark Evans et moi, celui de Lisandra Mergane.

- Que devons nous faire ? Demanda Alicia.

- Nous devons aller en Irlande, nous faire engager comme Auror par le Ministère et aider l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère à anéantir Voldemort. Tout en assouvissant notre vengeance et en ayant la priorité pour tuer Tom.

- Génial ! Hurla Alicia

- Si nous allions préparer nos affaires parce que nous partons demain.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et partirent préparer leur voyage. Le destin du monde venait d'être scellé.

La vengeance des immortels commençait.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau petit bijou, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous laissiez plein de review.

Phénix Vela Black et Kairi S Porter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J. sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ !**

Apres un voyage effectue par des transports moldus, nos huit amis arrivèrent en Irlande. Des leur arrivé, ils se dirigèrent vers le nouveau Ministère de la Magie. Quand ils furent dans le bâtiment, ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour. Lisandra se posta devant le bureau de la secrétaire et demanda très poliment.

- Bonjour ! Pourriez vous prévenir, Mr le Ministre, que les Exécuteurs en provenance de Salem sont arrivés ?

- Oui, bien sur ! Dit la secrétaire tout en se levant pour aller prévenir le Ministre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci ressortit du bureau et fit patienter nos amis. D'ailleurs, la secrétaire n'était pas très rassures par les deux loups accompagnant Liz. Puis, le Ministre les fit entrer dans son bureau pour discuter.

- Veuillez prendre place ! Dit-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil pendant que nos amis prenaient place et que les loups se couchaient au pied de leur maîtresse. Vous êtes donc les Exécuteurs envoyés par Salem pour nous aider !

- Oui ! J'aimerais justement parler de certains détails ! Fit Lisandra.

- Je m'en doute ! Mais d'abord, j'aimerais savoir, qui Salem m'envoie !

- Je vois ! Notre Lady fit un mouvement de tête aux groupes pour qu'ils se présentent.

- Je me présente Sven Stevenson, chargé de la communication entre le Ministère et les Exécuteurs de Salem. Et mon épouse, Kairi Prestown, Exécutrice de son état, spécialisé dans la recherche. Répondit un jeune homme blond de 22 ans et aux yeux gris.

- Je m'appelle Angeline Trapford, médicomage s'occupant exclusivement de notre groupe. Dit une jeun fille aux cheveux blond, lui arrivant au bas du dos et aux yeux d'un bleu turquoise profond.

- Je me présente Marc Evans, exécuteur et mon fiancé, Eros Frangen, exécuteur spécialisé dans le renseignement. Dit un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long et aux yeux verts.

- Je m'appelle Alicia Moonlight, Exécutrice. Répondit-elle gaiement.

- Je me présente Lyra Frangen, exécutrice.

- Lisandra Mergane, exécutrice et chef du groupe. Cela vous convient-il Mr le Ministre ?

- Je pense que oui ! Mais les deux loups présents sont…. ?

- Mes familiers et protecteurs. Ils m'accompagnent dans toutes mes missions. Répondit Liz avec un ton catégorique et sans appel.

- Bien ! De toute façon, vous parlerez de ce point avec le chef des aurors, Kingsley Shacklebot. Quand a Mr Stevenson, il devra aller voir Mr Lucius Malfoy pour connaître le fonctionnement du Ministère. Et vous, Miss Trapford, vous devrez vous rendre à Saint Mangouste pour rencontrer le directeur et travaillez en tant que Medicomage. Cela étant réglé, je vous envoie auprès du chef du service des aurors. Bonne journée !

Le groupe sortit tout en le saluant.

- Je trouve ce type antipathique ! Siffla Lyra à Liz.

- Vous vous rendez compte que mon lien avec le Ministère est mon propre Père. Chuchota Draco.

- Tout se passera bien, mon chéri ! Fit Kairi à son mari, tout en posant doucement sa main sur son bras gauche pour le rassurer.

- Tu as raison ! Lui sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Il est temps de prendre nos fonctions ! Angie et Sven, nous nous retrouvons devant Gringotts.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent devant l'ordre de Liz et ils se séparèrent pour rencontrer leur chef de service.

Lisandra se trouvait devant le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebot en compagnie de Kairi, Lyra, Alicia, Eros et Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer.

- Prenez place ! Dit l'auror. J'ai reçu vos dossiers et je dois dire, que ceux-ci sont impressionnants. Vous avez repoussé une centaine d'attaque de Mangemorts ?

- C'est exact ! Mais tout le mérite ne nous revient pas. Les autres exécuteurs étaient présents. Répondit Liz.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Mais ceci reste impressionnant ! Je remarque, que vous avez deux loups, Miss…

- Mergane, Lisandra Mergane. Effectivement ! Ces deux loups sont mes familiers et ils m'accompagnent dans toutes mes missions.

- Et bien, si vous me garantissez leur obéissance et leur non-dangerosité, vous pouvez les garder !

- Je vous le garantis, Mr Shacklebot !

- Bien ! Puis je connaître le nom de mes nouvelles recrus ?

Liz hocha la tête et le groupe se présenta.

- Parfait ! Vous commencerez donc à travailler demain matin pour huit heures dans le service. Je vous présenterais vos collègues et le fonctionnement du service.

Puis, ils se saluèrent et le groupe partit en direction de la banque de Gringotts.

- Tout c'est bien passé, finalement ! Fit Alicia.

- Oui ? J'ai eu peur en entendant, que Kingsley etait notre chef de service. Fit Harry.

- Tu avais peur qu'il te reconnaisse ! Questionna Eros.

- Un peu ! Il a été un des membres de ma garde rapprochée pendant ma septième année !

- Mais tu as changé, Marc ! Dit Lisandra en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui ! Il sourit au groupe tout en continuant d'avancé.

Pendant ce temps, Draco se rendait dans le bureau de son Père. Il toqua à la porte et attendit pour entrer tout en stressant.

- Entrez ! Fit la voix glaciale de Lucius à travers la porte.

Draco entra doucement et s'asseya dans un fauteuil devant le bureau, pendant que Lucius continuait de lire et signer des papiers.

- Le Ministre m'a prévenu de votre visite, Mr Stevenson. Vous serez donc l'agent de liaison entre Salem et le Ministère et celui-ci et les Exécuteurs ? Demanda-t-il en étant toujours plongés dans ses papiers.

- Oui, Mr ! Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Puis, Lucius releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'inconnu. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, Lucius lâcha sa plume, qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Dra… Draco ! Interrogea-t-il doucement.

- Oui ! Fit-il en soupirant. Je savais que tu me reconnaîtrais malgré mes changements physiques et psychiques.

- Un Père reconnaît toujours son fils ! Pourquoi maintenant après cinq ans d'absence ?

- Parce que nous avons reçu pour mission de tuer Voldemort et de vous aider.

- Pourquoi n'avons nous jamais eu de tes nouvelles ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. Et que j'essayais de me reconstruire après ma pseudo mort. J'ai mis plus d'un an à faire le deuil de mon ancien moi et après mon héritage s'est relevé avec à la clé mon mariage.

- Tu es marié ? Et nous ne sommes pas au courant ?

- Je ne savais pas comment vous l'annoncer ! Puis, j'etais censé être mort, Père !

- Je sais ! Soupir de lassitude. Comment s'appelle ma belle-fille ?

- Il s'agit de Kairi Prestown, fille du Roi des Fées et de la Reine des nymphes. L'un des huit joyaux du cercle.

- Je constate, que ton choix est très éclairé !

- Oui. J'aimerais, que cette information reste confidentielle et que Parrain, ne soit au courant de mon retour ? Surtout pas ma soi-disant mère, qui pourrait se faire une joie de le raconter au Lord.

- Soit ! Mais lorsque tu le rencontreras, tu ne pourras pas lui cacher. Et ton Parrain te reconnaîtra grâce à ces dons vampiriques. Quand à ta mère, j'en fait mon affairez. De plus, j'ai la bénédiction du lord pour enfin mettre en route la procédure de divorce.

- Je sais ! Mais je voudrais quand même attendre un peu avant de lui dire. Mes félicitations! Vous allais enfin pourvoir rencontrer votre vrai âme soeur, en tant que Roi des Veela.

- Je sais! Sourit Lucius ironiquement avant de regarder son fils avec fierté.

- Mais vous pourrez nous rendre visite quand nous serons installez, Père !

- J'y compte bien ! Je pense, qu'il n'ait pas nécessaire de t'expliquer le fonctionnement du Ministère ?

- Je ne pense pas, Père !

- Je serais ton agent de liaison et tu pourras dire à tes amis, que l'Ordre du Phénix désire les rencontrer.

- Bien ! Mais je ne suis pas sur, que les joyaux du cercle acceptent.

- Tu insinue que ce sont les joyaux, qui ont été envoyés ? Surpris de la révélation.

- Oui. Nous sommes huit et j'en fait partis.

- Mes félicitations ! Fier de son fils.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, Père ! Se lève tout en le saluant.

- Moi de même, Fils !

Draco sortit du bureau et partit rejoindre son épouse a Gringotts.

Au même moment, Angelina arrivait à St Mangouste. Là, elle partit en direction du bureau du chef de service, le Docteur Sheppard. Elle arriva devant la porte et toqua.

- Entrez !

Angelina entra et s'asseya devant le bureau du Medicomage.

- Bonjour, Dr Sheppard ! Je me présente Angelina Trapford, Medicomage de Salem. J'ai été détaché à votre service pour m'occuper du groupe d'Exécuteurs provenant de ma ville. Puisque je connais personnellement leur dossier.

- Je sais ! Mr le Ministre m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir.

- Et….

- J'accepte de vous engager à la condition, que vous soignez aussi les patients du service si aucun membre des Exécuteurs n'est blessé ou admit.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. J'accepte !

- Bien ! Vous commencerez votre service demain à sept heures. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée, Dr Trapford.

- Moi aussi, Dr Sheppard.

Angie se leva et partit rejoindre ses amis a Gringotts.

Nos huit amis se retrouvèrent devant la banque.

- Alors ces entretiens ? Questionna Liz.

- Parfait ! Je commence le travail demain à sept heures avec le célèbre Dr Sheppard. Dit une Angie rayonnante.

- Je vois ! Ce Sheppard est si renommé ? Interrogea Harry.

- Oui! Dit Angie en souriant.

- Amor ? Demanda Kairi.

- Comme prévus mon Père m'a reconnu et m'a promis de ne rien dire à Mère et Parrain. Mais il passera nous voir à la maison, ma Puce.

- Cela ne me dérange pas !

- Il m'a dit aussi, que l'Ordre souhaitait nous rencontrer.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Nous les rencontrerons pour nous faire une idée mais cela ne voudra pas dire, que nous acceptons de les aider et d'entrer dans leur cercle. Les immortels n'ont aucun maître et ont leur propre loi et code. Répondit Lisandra.

- Je savais que tu dirais ca ! Soupira Draco.

Puis, ils entrèrent à Gringotts où un gobelin les mena près de leur directeur pour parler en privée. Là, ils firent les démarches nécessaires pour retirer discrètement l'argent de leur compte et pouvoir avoir accès à ceux-ci aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu. Ensuite, ils partirent à la recherche d'un endroit où loger.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient trouvé leur coin de paradis. Draco et Kairi possédaient maintenant un cottage. Celui-ci etait situé près du Manoir de Liz. Elle vivait dans celui-ci avec Alicia, Lyra et Angie. Ce manoir etait situé près d'une falaise. Harry et Eros vivaient aussi dans un cottage situé près du Manoir. Le tout encerclé par une forêt, cachant leur lieu de résidence des yeux indiscrets. Une mini communauté entourée par la falaise et la forêt avec juste devant cette forêt, un parc délimiter par un bouclier de protection. Dans ce parc se trouvait la route principale menant au Manoir. Route, qui se subdivisait en trois pour relier chaque maison entre elle. Et au bout de cette route, une grille permettant de pénétrer dans le domaine. Cette grille portant les armoiries de Machiavelian Snake. Et le tout se trouvant en Irlande du Nord.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, nos Exécuteurs arrivèrent dans le service. Là, ils furent présentes aux membres du personnel. Kingsley demanda le silence en toussant comme Ombrage.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! Laissez moi vous présenter nos nouveaux membres, les exécuteurs en provenance de Salem. Voici donc, Lisandra Mergane, Kairi Prestown, Lyra Frangen, Alicia Moonlight, Eros Frangen et Marc Evans.

- Avez vous un lien de parenté avec Lily Evans ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

- Pas le moins du monde, Mademoiselle ! Répondit un Harry gênée de mentir.

- Miss Tonks, je vous prierais de garder vos élucubrations pour vous et de ne pas rechercher le fantôme de Harry Potter dans tous les jeunes hommes bruns aux yeux verts. Gronda le Chef des aurors.

A cette remarque, Liz et Eros mirent chacun une de leur main sur un des bras de Harry pour le soutenir.

- Désolé ! Fit une Tonks peiné.

- Veuillez, lui pardonnez ! Dit Kingsley. Mais elle ne croit pas en la mort de Harry Potter même si cela fait cinq ans. Elle garde en elle un espoir, qui est vain.

- Je ne lui en veux point et je la comprends ! Harry sourit à Nymphodora pour la réconforter et celle-ci lui sourit en retour.

- Suivez-moi ! Voici votre bureau. Nous vous avons mis ensemble et séparé des Aurors pour votre confort. Je vous laisse vous installer.

Kingsley partit du bureau et laissa nos amis seuls.

- Je dirais plutôt, qu'ils veuillent nous tenir à l'écart de leur affaire. Siffla Lyra.

- Tu crois ! Interrogea innocemment Alicia.

- Oui ! Ils n'ont pas eu l'air enchanter de nous voir ! Dit Lisandra.

- Laissons leur le bénéfice du doute. Apres quelques jours, ils nous intégreront dans le service.

- Tu as toujours été d'un optimisme hallucinant, petit frère.

- Et toi, tu vois le mal partout !

- Laissons les dans leurs affaires. Ils viendront nous demander de l'aide, quand la situation l'exigera. Répondit Liz.

Puis, ils s'installèrent dans le bureau.

Les jours passèrent et nos amis n'avaient toujours pas été sollicités pas les Aurors. Lorsqu'une mission fut confiée aux Aurors. Celle-ci consistait à délivrer les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Mais ils ne firent pas appelle aux Exécuteurs. Puis, Draco arriva dans le bureau pendant que les Aurors partaient réaliser la mission.

- Sven, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda poliment Lisandra.

- Mr Malfoy m'a appris, que les Aurors partaient délivrer les prisonniers d'Azkaban.

- Intéressant ! Et nous pendant de temps, nous classons de la paperasse. Ironisa Lyra.

- J'en ai parle avec Lucius, il m'a alors confirmé, que le Ministère ne nous faisait pas confiance et que l'Ordre attendait avant de nous rencontrer.

- Nous pourrions leur parler de la bataille du Cimetière de Hollow ? Questionna Alicia.

- Non ! Ils doivent nous faire confiance d'eux même ! Eructa Liz.

- Et aussi, ils doivent ignorer, que notre chère Lisandra a blessé Voldemort facilement ce jour là. Persifla Lyra.

- Lyra ! Hurla Liz.

- Je plaisante, Angel ! Fit Lyra tout en passant un bras sur les épaules de son amie.

- De toute façon, ils vont échouer et revenir nous demander de l'aide à genoux. Ironisa Kairi.

- Jamais, je n'aurais cru t'entendre dire cela? Fit un Eros surpris.

- J'ai raison ! Ils n'arriveront jamais à les sauver.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry.

- Malheureusement oui. Ils n'ont ni le pouvoir, ni les moyens de réaliser un tel sauvetage. Fit Liz.

- J'espère que Tonks ira bien !

- Tout se passera bien pour elle, Marc ! Dit Alicia en souriant à Harry pour le rassurer.

- En attendant, classons joyeusement les dossiers ! Fit sarcastiquement Lyra.

- Lyra ! Cria le monde présent.

- Quoi ? J'ai raison !

Tout le monde rit de la réplique de Lyra.

Le groupe d'Aurors parti en mission revint dans le service en fin de soirée. Comme prévu, ils revinrent seuls et en piteux états. La plupart du groupe etait blessé et certains avaient été capturés.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Alicia inquiète.

- Nous sommes partis délivrer les prisonniers d'Azkaban. Tout se passait bien lorsque nous sommes tombés sur une patrouille de Mangemorts. Nous avons engagé le combat mais ils etaient trop nombreux. Et comme, nous protégions les prisonniers, nous avons été vite surpassés. Raconta Nymph

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir demandé de vous aider ? Interrogea Harry.

- Parce que nous nous méfions de vous ! Vous êtes des sangs purs ! Répondit durement un Auror ressemblant à Maugrey Fol'œil.

- Vous avez le même raisonnement, que les Mangemorts et Voldemort ! Ironisa Lisandra.

- Maugrey ! Siffla Kingsley. Pardonnez-lui, il est un peu paranoïaque.

- Cela n'excuse aucunement votre attitude et votre agressivité ! Claqua la voix froide de Lyra.

- Je le sais et nous nous en excusons ! Fit le chef du service.

Liz tiqua dans une attitude très Snapienne devant les excuses pendant que Liz affichait un air moqueur et que Eros soupirait.

- Avez vous subi beaucoup de dommages et de pertes ? Demanda Eros.

- Cinq des nôtres sont morts, dix sont blessés et nous n'avons délivré que dix prisonniers sur les mille enfermés. Dit Tonks.

- Je vois ! Et bien pour vous montrer, que nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts ou des espions à la solde de Voldemort, nous allons partir délivrer ses malheureux ce soir ! Siffla Lisandra.

- C'est du suicide ! Fit un Auror ressemblant étrangement à Ronald Weasley.

- Je ne pense pas ! Sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. Sven va prévenir Angie, que nous partons en mission et qu'elle aura un arrivage massif de blessés en provenance d'Azkaban. Qu'elle prévienne Saint Mangouste.

Draco hocha la tête devant l'ordre de Liz et partit prévenir Angie.

- Mr Kingsley, vous pourrez venir constater notre réussite à Saint Mangouste même. Vous pouvez y amener le Ministre et certaines de ses connaissances influentes. Air moqueur sur le visage.

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler sur ce ton, Miss Mergane !

- Mais j'ai tout les droit, Mr Fol'œil, si j'en crois votre incompétence flagrante. Siffla-t-elle avant de transplaner avec toute son équipe en direction de la prison.

Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt. Lisandra prenant le commandement comme à son habitude.

- Kairi, tu entreras dans la prison par la porte principale grâce à tes pouvoirs féeriques.

- Tu veux que j'entre et assomme les gardes, grâce à ma poudre de fée, tout en me rendant invisible, grâce au pouvoir des nymphes ?

- Oui car je veux, que tu neutralises les gardes postés devant l'entré pour pouvoir nous faire entrer.

- Bien !

- Ensuite, Alicia, Eros, Lyra et Kairi, vous prendrez vos formes originelles pour délivrer les prisonniers et neutraliser les gardes. Harry, tu nous guériras grâce à tes dons de guérisons pendant que j'assurerais la défense et la protection. Compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et partit délivrer les prisonniers

Kairi entre dans la prison sous forme invisible et grâce à un Alohomora bien formulé.

- Qu'est ce que…. Fit in des gardes mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà lui et ses compagnons se retrouvaient à terre, endormis.

Puis, elle ouvrit la porte, permettant à ses amis d'entrées. Là, Alicia devint Lycaon, ses dents devenant plus pointues, ses yeux devenant doré avec une fente au milieu en guise de pupille et ses ongles devenant des griffes acérées. Ses sens devenant ceux de Lycan. Eros et Lyra redevinrent elfe noir. Leur oreille pointue, leur vision permettant de voir dans le noir et leur agilité décuplée. Kairi devint fée/nymphe avec ses ailes dans son dos et sa vue et agilité decuplé. Harry activa son don de guérison et Liz sorti ses épées pour tuer quiconque serait entraver de leur chemin.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs de la prison, lorsque Eros détecta des gardes devant eux. Aussitôt, Kairi s'envola vers le plafond et Alicia se faufila dans l'ombre. Une fois au-dessus du groupe, Kairi se laissa tombé, surprenant les Mangemorts et commença à les endormir grâce à sa poudre. Alicia arrivant en renfort en les déchiquetant. Lisandra finissant le travail avec grâce. Pendant tout l'échange aucun son ne fut émis par les victimes. Ils continuèrent et délivrèrent les premiers prisonniers, qu'ils sauvèrent de l'endroit maudit grâce à des portoloins. Atterrissant directement à Saint Mangouste.

Dans le fameux hôpital, Angie s'activait à soigner les blessés pendant que Draco aidait à la réception. Sous les yeux ébahis du Ministre, de quelques Aurors, de Lucius Malfoy et de Albus Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps, nos exécuteurs continuaient de délivrer les prisonniers tout en tuant les gardes de sang froid. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils prenaient eux aussi un portoloin pour Saint Mangouste, quand tous les prisonniers furent délivrer.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital, Angie et Draco accourant tout de suite vers eux.

- Vous allez bien ? Questionna la Medicomage.

- Parfaitement bien ! Fit Liz.

Le groupe, qui avait été surpris s'avança vers nos exécuteurs.

- Vos prouesses sont impressionnantes ! Fit le Ministre.

Lisandra se retourna ver son interlocuteur avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant vous préféreriez nous laisser de cote, que de vous aider ?

- Et cela etait une erreur !

Lucius, quand a lui, avait reconnu Liz et celle-ci avait aussi reconnu en lui son sauveur.

- Vous croyiez ? Siffla Lyra.

- Oui ! Vous faites désormais partit intégrante de notre unité !

Lisandra eu un reniflement dédaigneux et tourna le dos au Ministre pour continuer sa conversation avec son équipe. A ce moment, Dumbledore s'approcha du groupe.

- Serait-il possible de vous comptez par mis nous ce soir au QG de l'ordre du Phénix ?

- Ce seras avec plaisir ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous attendez de nous ! Fit Liz avec un sourire moqueur.

Dumbledore souriait avec ce petit pétillement dans les yeux, qui le caractérise temps. Puis lorsque Angie eu finit de soigner tout le monde, le groupe partit en compagnie de Lucius, Albus, Kingsley et Tonks au QG de l'Ordre.

To be continued…

* * *

Voilà ce premier chapitre ! Qui aura-t-il dans le suivant ? Une altercation musclé avec l'ordre et des révélations a la pelle. Bonne lecture et laissez une review.

Phénix Vela Black et Kairi S Porter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J. sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre et négociations.**

Notre groupe arriva bientôt à destinations dans un lieu incartable. Liz détailla les lieux pour retenir le moindre de détail, pour une évasion si cela était un piège. Nos amis entrèrent dans une maison accueillante et chaleureuse, où une douce odeur de nourriture et de frais se développait. Des voix se faisait entendre dans une pièce au fond du couloir, où une douce lumière si échappait.

Albus Dumbledore entra le premier dans la pièce, faisant taire les querelles et les discutions.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais j'ai ramener des invités, qui pourraient nous être utiles. Si nous leur laissions une place?

Liz entra derrière Dumbledore et regarda le monde présent de façon hautaine avant de s'arrêter sur deux onyx brulante. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance avant de s'asseoir à la place désigné. Ses amis prenant place autour d'elle. Draco et Harry appréhendant cette rencontre, surtout avec un vampire et un lycan, parrain chacun d'un de nos deux protagoniste.

- Il s'agit du groupe de Salem, venu nous prêter main fortes! Fit Kingsley calmement.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer! Fit une femme rousse, bien portante. Il devait s'agir de Mme Weasley.

- Je ne sait pas si la réciproque est vrai! Fit doucement Alicia en regardant Liz, qui affichait un regard noir et inquisiteur sur chaque membre de l'ordre.

-Alicia! gronda doucement Eros avant de lui murmurer. Attends un peu avant de déclencher les hostilités.

Un silence gênant pour les uns s'installa dans la salle, à cause de la remarque de la jeune femme mais aussi du regard dur et froid de l'exécutrice. Pour combler ce silence, une jeune femme ayant la crinière d'une lionne prit la parole.

- Il serait peut être mieux que nous nous présentions?

- Cela me semble être une bonne idée! commenta l'elfe des ténèbres, l'un des rares invités essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Il faut dire que ses amis et les membres de l'Ordre semblaient plus intéresser à détailler chaque individus que de vouloir prendre par à la conversation. Il y avait bien sûr le regard d'aigle de Lisandra, celui d'Alicia, ainsi que celui de sa jumelle ( et avec un tel regard à la fois profond et absent il préférait ne pas savoir a quoi elle était en train de penser!) mais aussi d'un homme aux yeux dorés. Ce dernier observait attentivement la troupe, s'attardant particulièrement sur Draco et Harry, mais aussi étrangement sur Alicia. Et bien sûr il y avait cette homme froid et ténébreux aux yeux onyx qui détaillait avec insistance le Veela et son fiancé.

Et malgré l'expérience qu'il semblait avoir acquis pour masquer ses émotions, on pouvait très nettement y lire de la surprise.

- Je pense que cela serais un bon commencement! Dit Angie doucement alors que Liz soupirait.

- Je suis Lisandra Mergane voici Alicia Moonlight, Lyra Frangen, son frère jumeau Eros, Angelina Trapford, Mark Evans, Kairi Prestown et Sven Stevenson. Fit notre amis doucement mais avec un air ennuyée. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que nous veux le si merveilleux ordre du phénix? Fit-elle ironiquement.

- Si nous vous embêtons, vous pouvez partir. Fit un roux en colère.

- Je vous trouvais déjà antipathique Mr Weasley lors de notre rencontre chez les aurors mais là, vous dépasser les bornes. Siffla-t-elle

- Nous pourrions nous présenter aussi? fit un brun timide.

- Pas la peine, Mr Londubat. Nous savons tout de vous. Fit Alicia.

- Nous avons fait des recherches avant de venir, nous. Fit Draco hautainement tout en fusillant la belette du regard.

-Ca a failli bien commencer ! murmura Eros avant de soupirer. Depuis le temps il devait le savoir, ses amis ne semblaient avoir aucun gout pour la diplomatie.

L'homme aux yeux onyx ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus face à l'attitude hautaine de l'homme blond. Si au départ il avait eu un doute sur son identité, il en était à présent sûr. Il se mit a observer les autres invités mais son regard resta bloqué devant Lisandra Mergane. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle et cela pour une bonne raison : devant lui se tenait, se que son côté vampire reconnaissait comme futur calice.

« Après tout ce temps, je la rencontre enfin ! » pensa-t-il en la détaillant d'avantage.

-Allons allons ! Nous ne sommes pas la pour nous battre ensemble mais pour combattre un même ennemi ! tempera un lycan au yeux d'ambre, essayant de calmer le jeux entre les deux clans. Lui aussi détaillait, mais avec beaucoup plus de discrétion l'une des personnes pressente, sa nature lui murmurant qu'il venait de trouver sa tendre moitié.

- Ah parce que vous le combattez cet ennemi? Demanda Alicia en riant un peu.

Cette remarque souleva beaucoup de murmures et de protestations. Liz leva les yeux au ciel devant se remue ménage, avant de sentir un regard insistant sur elle. Elle voulu en savoir le fautif et tomba sur deux puits d'obsidienne. Elle leva un sourcil de surprise avant de détourner le regard en souriant un peu.

- SILENCE! Fit la voix du chef de l'ordre, Albus Dumbledore. Malgré ce que vous pensez, nous combattons effectivement un même ennemi. De ce fait, nous nous devons de rester uni dans l'adversité, si nous voulons un jour revoir la lumière briller sur notre pays.

- Excusez-moi! Vous dites combattre l'ennemi? Où étiez-vous quand un jeune homme de 17 ans se dressait devant votre ennemi pendant que vous vous cachiez derrière lui. Même les américains n'ont pas eu cette indécence.

Angie avait calmement poser sa main sur le bras de Harry pour l'apaiser face à cette phrase pouvant faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux en lui.

- Il faisait l'objet d'une prophétie, nous ne pouvions allez à l'encontre de celle-ci! Fit Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

- Une prophétie est juste là pour donner une idée du chemin à suivre, et non de la suivre aveuglément! Fit doucement Harry, qui avait repris contenance. Ses yeux vert fusillant du regard, ceux l'ayant abandonner à son sort pour sauver leur misérable vie.

Cette phrase fit baisser la tête à un homme aux cheveux brun mi-long et aux yeux bleu. Celui-ci avait encore du mal à penser à son filleul sans être triste. Il aurait dû être là pour le protéger et non aller faire un tour derrière un voile à cause de sa bêtise et de sa fougue. A cause de lui, son filleul était mort et lui vivant. Il donnerait tout pour le revoir.

Eros avait prit discrètement la main de son fiancé, la caressant doucement avec son pouce pour lui montrer son soutien et sa présence. Lui ne l'abandonnerais pas, pas comme ces sois disant amis. Il serait toujours à ses côtés et ferait tout pour lui redonner le sourire, il se l'était promis.

Remus Lupin laissa échapper un léger soupire en voyant l'état de son ami. Il culpabilisait toujours de ne pas avoir été présent le jour de la bataille ou son filleul avait reçu le sortilège mortel. Le lycan se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Sirius arrête de culpabiliser, cela ne sert à rien. On sait tous que tu l'aurais protégé jusqu'au bout. Et on ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir seulement voulu protégé Harry ce jour la. De plus, rappelle toi, c'est ta cousine qui t'as fais traverser le voile se jour la, personne d'autre. Il serait triste s'il te voyait dans cet état! murmura l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, pour que leurs discussions ne tombe pas dans des oreilles indiscrètes.

Alors que certains baissait la tête honteux de se souvenir ou réconfortait leurs amis, d'autre observait toujours attentivement l'assemblé. En particulier une exécutrice elfe.

"Alors voyons voir se qu'il y a de bon au menu!" pensa-t-elle en détaillants chaque hommes, après avoir fait un rapide horizon des femmes. Elle commença par regarder le ténébreux professeur de potion." Pas mal... mais prit!" se dit elle en voyant qu'il regardait son amie et que cette dernière souriait à ce regard. Elle eut un sourire en coin, puis continua d'observer les autres hommes." Bon le papy c'est tout de suite non! Tout comme les rouquins, leur chef horreur et l'autre qui s'amuse avec son œil... il pourrait pas arrêter de le faire tourner 5 min? Il va me donner le tournis!" Elle retiens difficilement un soupire exagérer avec cette troupe d'hypocrite. "Tiens lui est pas mal! Ah mais on dirait le père de Draco! Il est vraiment canon... une minute il flash sur Angie la?" pensa-t-elle en tournant la tête pour être sûr. Car en effet l'aristocratique Monsieur Malfoy père ne lâchait plus du regard la jeune femme soutenant son beaux frère! "Ah mais non elles vont tous mes piquer les seuls mecs potables dans cette baraque ou quoi?" grogna-t-elle un peu toujours intérieurement. "Bon voyons qui regarde Alicia et qui la regarde pour arrêter de se faire de faux espoir!" pensa-t-elle en voyant que la jolie lycan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le charmant Remus Lupin. "Bon, c'est sûr les filles vous avez bons gouts mais je peux avoir ma part du gâteau ou..." commença-t-elle a ruminer dans ses penses avant de s'arrêter net.

A côté de Sexy Lupin, se tenait un homme ténébreux et sympathique, mystérieux et charismatique. Lyra le détailla de haut en bas, de côté de travers, sous tout les angles possibles. Puis elle regarda à gauche, à droite, et un sourire resplendissant naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant que personnes ne regardait Sexy Man! Elle en aurait presque poussé un crie de victoire si elle n'était pas entourer des membres du poulet grillé! "Hey hey! Tiens toi prêts beau mec car la chasse va bientôt commencer!" sourit elle en l'observant toujours. Dommage qu'il faisait une tête aussi triste, il devait être encore plus beaux avec un sourire.

- Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi pense Lyra! murmura Kairi à l'oreille de son mari. Elle était proche de lui et caressait son dos discrètement, elle savait que cela n'était pas forcement évident pour lui de se retrouver ici après tant d'années, surtout en présence de son père et de son parrain.

Ces deux derniers avaient bien sûr remarquer la proximité entre la jeune femme et Draco. Lucius sourit en voyant le choix de son fils, alors que le vampire leva un sourcil surpris avant de sourire en voyant que son filleul semblait heureux avec cette jeune femme

Dans toutes cette hypocrisie évidente, notre aimable Albus Dumbledore se leva et hurla:

- Cela suffit! Nous avons fait venir pour nous aider et non, recevoir des leçons de la part de jeunes filles, qui restaient sagement dans leur maison à l'abris pendant que l'Angleterre subissait les foudres du Lord. Je vous prierais donc de rester à votre place et de nous obéir sans discuter.

"Paix à son âme! Pensèrent notre groupe d'amis."

Liz partit dans un rire froid, à vous donner des sueurs froides.

- Laissez-moi rire! Vous osez nous traiter de lâche alors que votre Ministère s'est caché derrière un jeune homme. Que vous le soit disant plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, faisiez de même. Ne serait ce pas l'hôpital se moquant de la charité. Puisque vous le prenez sur ce ton, très cher Dumbledore, permettez moi de vous dire que votre offre est refusé. Je ne laisserait pas de vieux hypocrites me dicter ma vie. Alors nous allons certes défaire face de serpent mais sans votre aide et à notre manière. Sur ce, bonne continuation et adieu! Fit notre amie en se levant pour partir dans une envolée de cape noir, suivit de ses deux loups, grognant contre les membres de l'ordre pour les dissuader de suivre leur maitresse.

- Vous avez réussit l'exploit de la mettre en colère. Félicitations! Fit ironiquement Alicia en se levant à la suite de son amie.

- Je pensais, que les mentalités auraient changé! Fit calmement Harry, ce qui cachait une grande colère contre ses sois disant anciens amis. Il déposa en même temps un baiser sur la joue de son fiancé pour le remercier de son soutient, en lui souriant.

Tout le groupe se leva pour suivre Liz, tout en évitant le tumulte que son discours avait provoqué dans les rangs de l'ordre. Dans tout se remue ménage, un petit papier en forme de papillon se déposant tranquillement devant Sieur Malfoy Père. Celui-ci le dépliant pour y lire:

" Cher Roi des veela. Voyant que ce cher ordre du poulet trop cuit est remplis de faux semblant. Je vous invite aimablement vous et vos amis de confiance à venir nous voir dans notre manoir. Il vous suffira de prononcer Machiasna Manoir.

Par amis de confiance, je pense bien sur au parrain de votre fils, des parrains du défunt Harry Potter ainsi que cette cher Nymphodora Tonks et Hermione Granger. Elle m'ont l'air assez noble et digne de confiance.

Cordialement, Mlle Mergane"

Lucius Malfoy leva d'abord un sourcil avant d'avoir un sourire en coin.

-Un problème Lucius ? interrogea Severus Snape, en s'approchant de son ami. Il lui montra discrètement le morceau de papier, lui demandant dans un signe muet se que cela signifiait.

-Simple invitation. Répondit le Veela avant de tendre le morceau de papier au vampire.

Celui-ci leva a son tour un sourcil sceptique devant le mot avant de le prendre et de le lire attentivement. Un sourire ironique étira son visage en voyant le mot « défunt ».

-Intéressant ! commenta-t-il avant de rajouter. On est obligé d'en parler a Black ?

-Je crois que cela serait mieux, sinon la demoiselle risque de se vexer ! répondit il avec un sourire en coin. Et mon instinct me dit qu'il ne vaut mieux que cela arrive. Murmura-t-il

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de soupirer brillamment, bien qu'ils fussent en situation de crises et de guerre les relations entre les deux anciens ennemis étaient toujours très tendues. Parfois quelque éclats de voix se faisaient entendre, certains diront que ce mettaient un peu d'ambiance, d'autre que c'était de l'amour vache. Le vampire reportant son attention vers son ami qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

-Content de le retrouver ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui. Je suis soulagé de voir qu'il va bien, et aussi bien accompagné ! répondit il en agrandissant son sourire, faisant rire un peu Severus.

Alors que nos deux amis discutait entre eux. D'autre personne restait encore choqué de l'attitude des américains envers Albus Dumbledore. D'ailleurs ledit directeur était partis rendre visite au Ministre pour parler de cette réunion désastreuse.

-Je n'avais encore jamais vus personne parler ainsi à Dumbledore ! fit Remus vraiment surpris de l'attitude de Lisandra Mergane, mais il devait se l'avouer, au fond de lui il trouvait que l'attitude du directeur était plutôt louche.

- Normal, ce sont des américains! Ils n'ont pas le moindre respect et se croit supérieur à nous. Siffla le garçon Weasley.

- Peut être ont-ils raison! Fit doucement Sirius. Nous avons été égoïste et immatures alors que eux avait la tête sur les épaules. Harry serait surement encore vivant si nous avions agit en adulte. Je pense que nous devrions nous remettre en question avant de critiquer des personnes, qui semblent plus intelligents et qui osent assumer leur choix et prendre leur responsabilité. Finit-il tout en se levant pour aller réfléchir dans la bibliothèque de la maison.

Le discours de notre animagus eut le don de créer un nouveau débat entre les différent membre de l'ordre. Certains approuvant ses paroles, d'autres non.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, notre groupe d'amie repartait en direction de leur résidence tout en donnant leur avis sur la rencontre.

-Au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre désormais ! souffla Eros en glissant sa main dans le dos de son fiancé dans de lente caresses pour le calmer et l'apaiser.

- Je crois que je le sais depuis longtemps mais je ne voulais pas le voir! Fit Harry en soupirant. Je vous ait vous et cela me suffit.

- Dites-moi… les anglais sont sous débiles ou bien alors c'est juste cette clique qui est débile ? questionna Lyra avec un sourire ironique une fois que la troupe fut éloigné de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Je pense plutôt que la gloire est monté à la tête de ce fou de Dumbledore et du coup, les gens à son contacte deviennent immature et arrogant. Fit Liz énerver.

- Au moins nous sommes fixé sur leur attentions! Dit Draco.

- Certains membres ne semblent pas partager le point de vue du vieux. Emit Alicia.

- Je sais! Je compte bien rencontrer ses personnes pour les évaluer. Dit Liz tout en entrant dans son manoir. Un thé pour se remettre de nos émotions ?

- Un thé ne sera pas de refus! répondit Eros à son amie, avant d'embrasser tendrement son fiancé en lui souriant.

- Ouais certain semble moins cinglé que les autres, et d'ailleurs, il y en a certain qui sont pas mal! Tu nous avais jamais dis que ton père était aussi canon! s'exclama Lyra en donnant une légère frappe sur l'épaule de Draco alors qu'elle affichait un grand sourire.

-Et c'est repartie pour un tour! soupira Kairi en secouant la tête. Jamais tu ne t'arrêtera? questionna-t-elle alors que l'elfe s'asseyait dans un fauteuils.

- Moi? Pourquoi donc? Et je n'ai pas été la seule a relooker certaine personnes, pas vrai les filles! ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à ses amies.

- Lyra! Soupira Liz tout en servant le thé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au quartier de l'Ordre du phénix les débats allaient bon train.

- Je vais informer Black et Lupin de l'invitation, je te laisse te charger de Tonks et Granger?.

- Certainement, je vois qu'on ne peut plus te séparer de tes rivaux de toujours! se moqua Lucius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ferme la! grogna-t-il en le quittant alors que le blond affichait un sourire victorieux.

Dans la bibliothèque, un lycan rejoignait son ami, toujours inquiet de son état.

Il prit appui sur une table lui faisant face tout en lui demandant.

- Tu vas bien?

- Je ne sais pas! Fit Sirius. Je suis perdu! Je me demande si nous avons fait les bons choix ou non? Peut être que si nous n'avions pas prit part à cette guerre nos amis et familles seraient toujours vivant? Je ne sais plus, Remus! Finit-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Remus se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule et le rassurer.

- Sirius, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait mieux valus rester chez sois alors que d'autres personnes se faisait attaquer? Peut être que si nous n'avions rien fait, certains d'entres nous seraient encore en vie... mais cela est incertain. Crois tu que nous n'aurions pas eu de remords si on laissait faire les autres, attendant comme des rats que la tempête passe? Et puis... tu verrais James ne rien faire pour protéger sa famille, et nous convaincre de se battre avec lui? termina-t-il avec un sourire revoyant un peu la vigueur de leurs ami disparu. Pour être franc je ne sais plus quoi penser de Dumbledore, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je continuerais a me battre contre Voldemort, quoiqu'il arrive! continua-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son épaule, dans un signe de soutien.

Severus arrivant près de la bibliothèque mais restant à l'écart attendant la fin de leurs conversation pour pouvoir intervenir.

- Tu as surement raison Moony! Je continuerais le combat mais surement pas pour le compte de Dumbledore. Fit-il en retrouvant sa fougue et son mordant.

- Ah la je te retrouve enfin Patdfoot! s'exclama Remus heureux et soulagé de retrouvé la vigueur de son ami. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui en ce moment, il était beaucoup trop dans ses pensés, et presque sage... cela ne lui correspondait absolument pas! Tu voulais nous parler Severus? fit il soudain, ses sens l'ayant averti de la présence du vampire.

Le maitre des potions eut un rictus a la réplique de Black avant de grogner un peu, foutu sens de loup garou! pensa-t-il en sortant de l'ombre.

- Si tu comptes trahir l'autre cinglé j'ai peut être une proposition pour toi Black! dit calmement Severus avant d'ajouter avec un sourire moqueur. Enfin si tu oses franchir le pas bien sur! Son regard brillait de défi, il devait malheureusement se l'avoué mais... il préférait presque, et on insistait bien sur le presque, quand Black avait son insupportable attitude de Gryffondor débile qu'autrement.

- Comme si moi, Sirius Black, n'oserait pas franchir la pas! Fit-il en se levant de son fauteuil comme un diable sortant de sa boite. Dis mois, ce que le noble Snivelus aurait à nous proposer? Un meeting en potion? Un ralliement auprès de tes amis mangemorts? Finit-il avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux et la voix.

Notre vampire eut un micro sourire en voyant qu'il répondait a sa provocation! Remus fut même étonné avant de sourire en secouant la tête. Si même Severus s'inquiétait pour Sirius c'est que son cas était vraiment grave!

- Que nous proposes tu Severus? demanda-t-il plus calmement en rejoignant l'animagus.

- Une invitation... chez ces américains! fit il ne laissant pas le temps a Black de lui couper la parole.

- Vraiment? s'exclama le lycan étonné. Eh bien ils ne perdent pas de temps!

- Alors, votre réponse? s'impatienta le vampire en croisant les bras, et prenant un air hautain qui ferait envié son ami Lucius.

- Cela pourrait être un piège non? Emit Sirius en scrutant la visage du vampire. Pourquoi voudrait-il nous rencontrer? Nous faisons partis de l'ordre? demanda-t-il sérieusement. Et puis comme le fait remarquer Remus cela est très rapide!

- Je crois sincèrement que nous pouvons leurs faire confiance, et qu'ils pourraient avoir des arguments convainquant. déclara le vampire en ne masquant plus son sourire cette fois. De plus je penses qu'ils sont plus ouvert d'esprit que certaines personnes se trouvant ici, et qu'ils ont dut voir la différence... bien que je me demande encore toujours pourquoi ils t'ont invité! Lupin je pourrais comprendre mais... toi! Qu'il était bon de narguer Black! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé en prendre un tel plaisir!

Le lycan se demandait s'il était possible de sourire avec encore plus d'arrogance que Severus Snape à cet instant!

- Qu'entendes tu pars des arguments convainquant? demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu me déçois sur ce coup Lupin! L'approche de la pleine lune te ferait elle perdre tes capacités? se moqua-t-il après avoir prit un ton mielleux faisant fronce les sourcils du lycan. Bref ce n'est pas important! Et au moins on aura plus de calme avec votre absence! déclara-t-il en faisant mine de partir.

- Attend! Fit Sirius en rattrapant Severus. Nous acceptons leur offre! Quand devons nous les rencontrer?

- Aujourd'hui! Et je suis touché de ton attachement pour moi Black mais... commença-t-il sur un ton moqueur... lâche moi! siffla-t-il en le fusillant de son célèbre regard noir.

L'animagus relâcha vivement le vampire comme brulé avant de rajouter:

- Venez nous chercher quand vous serez prêt! Fit-il sérieusement avant de repartir dans sa lecture.

Pendant ce temps, deux jeunes femmes discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé, des récents événements.

- Ces américains m'ont fait une forte impression. Déjà lors de ma première rencontre avec eux au bureau des aurors, j'étais admirative mais là, il surpasse toutes mes espérances! Fit une Tonks ravie.

- J'avoue que je me sens beaucoup plus perdue que toi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en passer. D'un côté je les trouve un peu arrogant mais... en même temps ils ont raisons. Et puis l'attitude de Ron et de Dumbledore me déçois tant... je ne sais plus qui croire ou que faire. avoua Hermione en baissant la tête plongé dans des sombres souvenirs. J'aimerais tant qu'Harry soit la! Il aurait sut voir plus clair que moi! murmura-t-elle, ses mains tremblant un peu. Merlin que son ami lui manquait! Tout était différent sans lui, même les gens semblait autrement depuis sa disparition.

Tonks se leva et prit les mains de son amie dans les sienne pour maintenir sa tasse mais aussi pour la réconforter.

- Calme toi! A moi aussi , Harry me manque mais je me dis qu'il ne voudrait pas nous vois comme cela et qu'il voudrait que nous fassions les bons choix. De plus, je ne crois pas en sa mort. Une impression au fond de moi, qui ne part pas! Fit-elle doucement.

Au même moment, un homme blond s'approchait de l'endroit où se trouvait les jeunes femmes pour leur parler.

- C'est tellement dur! souffla-t-elle. Une larme la trahis, glissant sur sa joue alors que Lucius Malfoy venait vers elle. Hermione ne tourna un instant, effaçant rapidement ses larmes et respirant longuement pour se reprendre.

- Monsieur Malfoy. salua-t-elle après avoir but une gorgé de son thé.

- Mesdemoiselles! salua-t-il à son tour en se dirigeant vers elle semblant ignorer l'état de la jeune femme.

- Que pouvons nous pour vous? Fit Nymphodora en s'asseyant près de son amie pour la soutenir.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire! déclara-t-il en s'asseyant dignement sur une chaise avec tout la grâce aristocratique qu'on lui connaissait. Certaines personnes désiraient vous rencontrer dans un endroit privé. commença-t-il.

- Quels genre de personnes? demanda l'ex Gryffondor en étant suspicieuse. Et que nous veulent elles?

- Ces exécuteurs américains, il semblerait qu'ils ont des projets à nous faire partager quand à cette guerre. continua le roi des Veela sur un ton détaché, presque froid, il ne les regardait pas semblant presque les ignorer alors qu'il faisait venir du thé a lui grâce à sa magie. Merlin que la terre ne tournait pas droit. Lui, Lucius Malfoy obligé de se servir lui même un thé! Pathétique! pensa-t-il en portant le thé a ses lèvres.

- Vraiment? Et pourquoi êtes vous leur intermédiaire? Ne peuvent-ils pas nous le demander eux mêmes? Fit notre auror suspicieuse.

- Vraiment pour une auror vous me décevez! Ne vous apprend t on pas chez les aurore la discrétion? Oh suis je bête c'est vrai ce mot ne fait pas partir de votre vocabulaire! se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais pour répondre à votre question, je crois qu'ils ont une certaine... confiance en moi. termina-t-il avec un sourire semblant fier de lui en disant ca.

Hermione le regarda légèrement surprise de son attitude avant de secouer la tête. Les Serpentards étaient vraiment d'étranges personnes!

- Pouvons nous leurs faire confiance ou serions nous encore manipuler? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Nous le pouvons leurs faire confiance, du moins... ils ont la mienne. répondit il beaucoup sérieusement le Veela. Mais c'est à vous de prendre votre décision, Miss Granger. La question est de savoir si vous l'accepter ou non? interrogea-t-il en plongeant son regard argenté dans les yeux de la jeune femme avec une force incroyable qui la déstabilisa fortement. Et vous ma chère "nièce"! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Que décidez vous?

- Hermione, nous ne perdons rien à les rencontrer et à nous faire notre propre opinion sur eux. De plus, je fais plus confiance à Lucius qu'a ma tante Narcissa et aux reste de la famille Black. Fit doucement Tonks. J'accepte de les rencontrer, mon oncle! Fit-elle aussi avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que les paroles du jeune américain lui reviennent en tête. Pouvait elle vraiment faire confiance à Dumbledore, qui s'était caché pendant que son ami courait au devant de la mort? Et puis Tonks avait raison, elle ne perdrait rien a les écouter.

- C'est d'accord. dit elle avec une voix plus forte. J'accepte des les rencontrer.

- A la bonne heure! s'exclama Lucius en se levant subitement en reposant le thé, horrible, sur la table. Nous avons rendez vous aujourd'hui, essayer de vous mettre en valeur et de dompter vos cheveux, cela serait dommage des les faire fuir! lança-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle avec un sourire en coin, laissant Hermione vexé et en colère.

- Comment oses-t-il se moquer de moi ainsi? s'exclama-t-elle en fusillant l'ombre de Veela du regard.

Tonks rigola devant la dernière remarque du veela.

- C'est du Lucius tout craché! Il aime se faire remarquer et faire sortir les gens de leur gond. Sourire en coin. Allons nous préparer! Tire son amie vers le haut pour aller se faire "belle".

* * *

Quelques heures après, notre groupe venant de l'ordre se trouvait dans le salon du manoir avec au pied des deux Serpentards, une Tonks affalé par terre et un Sirius ayant trébuché sur elle. Le tout sous le regard d'un Draco lisant un livre devant la cheminé.

- Jolis entré en la matière! Fit-il ironiquement.

Alors que dans la pièce d'à coté, Angie faisait la cuisine sous le regard de Alicia et que Liz se défoulait dehors en se battant contre des mannequins, après avoir reçu une lettre du Ministère les priant de repartir chez eux et de ne plus les aider à combattre Voldy. Merci Dumbledore et son influence néfaste!

Le reste de la troupe suivant avec plus d'ordre et de tenu. Celle qui sembla avoir fait le plus d'effort de présentation était sans aucun doute Hermione, elle avait réussit a coiffée ses cheveux dans un chignons élégant et élaborer. Elle avait mit un léger maquillage pour accentuer son regard, et elle portait une jolie robe mettant en valeur ses atouts féminins. Elle était presque méconnaissable comparer a quelque heures plus tôt.

- Un coup de main? proposa Remus en aidant Tonks et son ami a se relever.

- Pitoyable! déclarent en même temps les anciens Serpentards arrivant avec grâce sur le sol du salon.

A leurs rentré une jeune femme arriva dans le salon. Elle sourit avant de lancer un sort amplifiant sa voix.

-LIZZIE ! LES STREAP TEASEUR SON ARRIVER ! hurla Lyra faisant entendre sa douce voix dans toute la maison et alors qu'elle souriait avec un air presque de psychopathe en détaillant Sirius.

La remarque de Lyra fit exploser quelques vitres du manoir alors que Angie arrivait avec du thé et des gâteaux dans la pièce.

- Je crois que tu nous l'a encore plus énerver! Emit notre amie en déposant le plateau sur la table. Si vous vouliez bien vous assoir. J'ai prévue des rafraichissements en prévision de votre venu! Sourit.

- Merci! Fit Tonks en se relevant avec un air gêner.

Notre animagus grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante en se relevant.

- Lyra, nous a de nouveau énerver Liz. Fit Harry entrant pour saluer le monde présent tout en piquant un gâteau avant de se faire taper sur la main par Angie.

- Les invité d'abord, malpoli! Siffla-t-elle ce qui fit rire Alicia, arrivant avec les rafraichissements et que Harry grommelait de mécontentement.

- Bienvenu au Manoir des Machiavelian Snake! Fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel et se levant pour accueillir le groupe.

- Heu... Bonjour! Fit une Nymphodora déconcerté par ce qu'elle voyait.

Sirius détaillant la pièce avant de mettre son cerveau sur pause au nom employé pour le manoir. Les Snake comme cette famille de nécromanciens assassiné de même que les enchanteurs?

Avant que Lyra n'ai put faire quoi que se soit comme sauté sur les invités ou leurs dire des propos inappropriée, elle se fit agripper et assoir de force sur l'un des canapé.

- Hey mais... protesta-t-elle

- Couché! ordonna fermement son jumeaux et alors qu'elle allait protesté il lui lança un regard noir la faisant taire et boudé.

- Pas juste! grogna-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le canapé en croisant les bras.

Eros soupira de lassitude avant de s'avancer vers les invités.

- Comme l'a dis Sven, bienvenu à vous tous, et je tiens a m'excusez du comportement inapproprié de ma soeur, j'espère que ces remarques ne vous auront pas mis mal à l'aise. s'excusa-t-il

- Je n'ai... commença à nouveau l'elfe avant de se taire et de grogner sous le regard noir de son jumeau.

- Je vous en prie, prenez place! continua Eros en leurs souriant chaleureusement.

- Je suis content que mon fils n'ai pas choisit cette furie! murmura très bas le Veela.

- Attendons avant de crier victoire trop vite, nous l'avons pas encore vu de très près! répondit Severus, ne rassurant pas son ami.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas d'arriver et elle sourit à la troupe.

- Oui ici l'agitation est permanent ici, notre amie n'y est pas étrangère, certains ont d'autres comportements plus gamins quand ils sont ensemble, mais personnes ne mords, ou vous sautera dessus. Nous y veillerons. dit elle en répondant à certaine questions muette de la part des invités. Lisandra ne devrait plus tarder, installer vous! ajouta-t-elle en leur souriant chaleureusement.

- Heu... merci. répondit Remus en se laissant un peu guider surpris et détaillant un peu Alicia du regard.

- Et voici le retour de Miss Je sais tout! soupira le vampire faisant légèrement rougir Hermione, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en cours avec son professeur.

- Pardon? demanda Kairi surprise qui avait put lâcher l'info?

- C'est bien se que votre ami vient de dire, n'est ce pas? demanda doucement la jeune femme en montrant Sven.

- Du thé, une petite douceur? proposa Eros pour détourner la conversation alors que Kairi se dirigeait vers son mari.

- Du thé serait parfait! s'exclama Lucius en se faisant servir. Il porta le thé à ses lèvres et sourit. Enfin du thé digne de lui! Délicieux! dit il en buvant une autre gorgé et observant la femme de son fils.

- Sven! fit elle sur un ton menaçant en arrivant près de lui. Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit qu'il recevait une tape derrière la tête. Combien de fois je t'ai dis te tenir ta langue? rouspéta-t-elle en mettant les mains sur les hanches. La scène amusant un peu le vampire.

- Ma fée, je n'y peux rien si ma langue à fourcher! Fit un peu penaud Draco tout en se massant la tête en grommelant. La scène fit rire Nymphodora et sourire Sirius.

- Cela ne répond pas à ma questions ? Fit l'animagus sérieusement en croisant les bras en attendant des explications.

- Et dire, que tu me reprochait mon inadvertance. Emit ironiquement Harry à son blond d'ami.

- Je suis moins tête en l'air que toi. Si ton fiancé ne t'aidait pas, tu ne retrouverait même plus ta tête Mark. Fit-il ironiquement. Une petite joute verbale débutant entre les deux, faisant penser au querelle Malfoy/Potter.

- Eros! Fit la douce voix d'une Liz calmer arrivant tête baissé dans la pièce et se tenant la main droite. Tu aurais une potion contre la douleur et un baume cicatrisant car je me suis un peu blessé pendant mon entrainement ? Du sang coulant un peu de sa blessure avant qu'elle ne lève la tête pour voir le monde présent. Ah! Bonjour et bienvenue en mon manoir! Sourit-elle.

- Son manoir mais alors? Fit Nymphodora faisant le rapprochement entre le nom dit tout à l'heure et la jeune femme.

- Bon les amoureux vous arrêtez votre cirque ou je dois vous botter le derrière encore une fois? s'exclama Lyra en leurs lançant chacun un oreiller pour les calmer.

- Un peu de tenu devant les invités! ajouta Kairi en frappant a nouveau la tête de son mari.

Hermione sourit et rit un peu, cela lui rappelait le temps ou Draco Malfoy et son ami ne pouvait s'empêcher de se disputer sans arrêt. A cette époque elle aurait tout fait pour les arrêter, aujourd'hui elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir les entendre se disputer à nouveau.

Eros se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers Liz.

- Fais-moi voir ca! ordonna-t-il en lui prenant la main l'observant avant de soupirer. Lisandra Mergane combien de fois vous ai-je dis de faire attention lors de vos entrainement ! gronda-t-il un peu avant de soupirer. Je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut, installe toi. Dit il quittant la pièce pour aller dans sa réserve chercher se qu'il lui fallait, avec un bandage en plus.

Les yeux de notre vampire se dilataient un peu devenant plus sombre. Il s'agrippa avec force à l'accoudoir du canapé pour résister à l'appelle du sang de son calice.

-Vous êtes une Snake ? s'exclama Remus aussi surpris que les autres de la nouvelle.

-Avant que tu le demandes c'est Sven qui a lâcher, l'info pas moi ! s'exclama Lyra en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

Au moment de l'intervention de Remus, Liz commençait à fusiller Lyra du regard avant de soupirer devant sa réplique. Là, elle s'approcha de Draco est lui donna une claque sur la tête avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil se trouvant juste à côté de notre vampire.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde me frappe? Questionna Dray.

- Parce que on t'aime! fit Alicia en souriant.

- Parce que tu as fais une gaffe! répondit Kairi moqueuse avant de soupirer.

- Lyra, ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma belle-sœur, que tu peux tout te permettre! Siffla Harry en s'asseyant en fusillant l'elfe du regard.

-Ah tu crois que parce que tu es mon beaux frère que je vais arrêter de t'emmerder ? Tu rêves ! fit elle avec un sourire moqueur et limite sadique.

- Lyra! gronda la voix de son frère au loin la rappelant à l'ordre.

- Il a des yeux ou des oreilles derrières la tête ou quoi? s'exclama-t-elle en grognant.

- Il te connait bien je crois! répondit Kairi avec un sourire en coin.

- En attendant, je suppose que vous avez des questions à nous poser? demanda doucement Angie.

- Si votre amie pouvait répondre à notre interrogation? fit Sirius.

Liz Soupira avant de dire.

- Mon véritable nom est Lisandra Machiavelian Snake, fille des défunts roi des nécromanciens et de la reine des enchanteur. Maintenant que la moitié de mon secret est dévoilé, auriez-vous d'autre questions?

- La moitié seulement? interrogea le vampire en levant un sourcil et serrant un peu plus fort l'accoudoir. Merlin donnez lui la force de résister! Sinon il allait lui sauter dessus et risquer de la blesser juste pour gouter à son sang si alléchant! Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa un main gourmande sur ses lèvres.

Lucius frissonna et regarda plus intensément la jeune femme. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille fragile et terrifié qu'il avait croisé la première fois des années auparavant.

- Pourquoi êtes vous rentrez en Europe? Qu'attendez vous de nous et que comptez vous faire avec pour... Hermione hésita un instant avant d'inspirer en prononçant le nom maudit... Voldemort.

- Ah enfin quelqu'un qui ose prononcer le nom de l'autre cinglé! Faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à dire Voldy! s'exclama Lyra en faisant un sourire presque charmeur à la jeune femme.

- Lyra pas de drague! fit Eros en revenant dans la salle.

- Hey mais pour une fois je drague pas! s'offusqua-t-elle

- Et pour une fois tu vas continuer sans dragué les invités! continua-t-il en revenant avec potion et bandage. L'elfe tendit la potion à Liz et ajouta. Bois ca, après je m'occuperais de ta main.

- Oui que la moitié car je compte garder mon jardin encore un peu secret, Mr Snape. fit Liz en souriant. Pour répondre à votre questions miss Granger, je compte réduire Voldy à l'état de cendre et renverser le gouvernement pour restaurer magie magistra.

- Mais instaurer magie magistra voudrait dire que sa majesté s'est réincarné sur terre? Emit doucement une Tonks surprise.

- Il semblerait que cela soit le cas. fit Alicia sérieusement alors que Liz se faisait soigner par Eros.

- Vous la connaissez donc? Questionna Sirius surpris.

- Peut être? fit mystérieusement Angie.

- D'autre questions plus personnel peut être? fit Draco en souriant discrètement à son père.

Son parrain avec ses sens avait du le reconnaître et peut être même Harry. De plus, Liz avait du faire venir ses personnes pour leur dévoiler leur véritable identité.

- Qui est en couple ici? demanda Lyra avec avidité et curiosité.

- Lyra! grogna son jumeaux en soignant toujours la main de Liz en appliquant le baume sur sa main.

- Quoi? Pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de poser des questions nous aussi? fit elle avant de rajouter. Pour les célibataires les jeunes femmes ici présente sont toute libres et leurs cœurs a prendre, enfin sauf pour nos jeunes mariés! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Infernal! soupira-t-il en comprenant enfin le jeux de sa jumelle. Il prit le bandage et l'appliqua sur la peau de son amie avec précision et délicatesse. Tu viens me voir si tu as l'impression que cela ne s'améliore pas, ou tu vas voir Angie, au lieu d'attendre comme souvent compris? dit il en se relevant en fixant son Liz attentivement.

Remus leva un sourcil, a la remarque de Sven, pourquoi demandait il une chose pareille? Cherchait-il quelque chose de particulier? Et pourquoi l'odeur des deux jeunes hommes lui faisant autant rappeler ses anciens élèves.

- Comment s'est donc dérouler votre mariage mon cher fils? demanda Lucius avec un sourire en coin alors que tous le regardait surpris et ahuris. Et puis quand comptez vous me présentez comme il se doit ma belle fille! ajouta-t-il pour en rajouter une couche.

- Quand à moi j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez réussit a vous en sortir cette fois... Potter! fit Severus avec un sourire en coin qui n'avait rien a envier à son ami, surprenant encore un peu plus le monde présent.

- Alors c'est de la que tu viens ce sourire? sourit amusé Kairi

Tous regardaient maintenant les deux jeunes hommes, attendant la confirmation de cette annonce.

- Que veux tu ma fée, les veela sont irrésistible! fit Draco en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Kairi. Père, j'attendais le bon moment pour revenir et vous présenter ma femme. sourire ironique

- Comment as tu ose faire croire à ta mort cousin? Siffla nymphe en lui sautant dessus ravie de le revoir en vie.

- Prétentieux! rit Kairi en lui donnant une légère frappe sur son bras, elle sourit attendrit en voyant son époux retrouver sa famille et être heureux.

- J'aurait du me douter qu'un vampire me reconnaîtrait! Soupira Harry avant de dire en souriant en coin. Je ne dois la vis sauve qu'à l'intervention de sa majesté elle-même.

- Harry! dit un animagus surpris avant de se lever et de prendre son filleul dans ses bras pour un câlins et le faire tourner.

- Avant que certain ne proteste, ils étaient nécessaire de les éloignés de certaines personne pour leur sécurité et la survie du monde sorcier. Emit doucement Angie alors que Liz remerciait Eros.

- Au fait Mr Malfoy, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour m'avoir permis de vivre ma vie. Merci! fit Liz doucement en souriant sincèrement. D'autres questions ou demandes?

- Oh vraiment? fit Lucius pour son fils avec le même sourire avant de se tourner vers Lisandra. Si j'avais eu des doutes à ce moment la, je suis heureux de voir que j'ai fais le bon choix en voyant la jeune femme que vous êtes devenu. murmura-t-il en étant un peu ému de la situation.

Remus se leva aussi pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

- J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt! Quel crétin de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt! se sermonna notre lycan en resserrant son étreinte heureux de le retrouver et que ses sens de lycan ne l'avait pas tromper.

Hermione se leva à son tour émue et n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Harry? appela-t-elle ses yeux noisette commençant à briller. Elle s'approcha timidement de lui, n'osant faire le premier pas, est se qu'il allait lui en vouloir? Lui pardonnerait elle? Elle avait tellement l'impression de l'avoir trahis, elle aurait du rester à côté de lui lors de la bataille, et pas suivre Ron aveuglement.

- La magie, rien que cela? répéta Severus en secouant la tête. Avec ça il avait vraiment mérité son titre de survivant!. A croire que la mort ne veux absolument pas de vous Potter! se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin dévoilant l'une de ses canines de vampire.

- Ou qu'il a taper dans l'œil de sa Majesté la magie! fit Lyra avec un sourire en coin. Ils vont étouffé ton fiancé frérot! se moqua-t-elle devant les étreintes des anciens maraudeurs.

- Tu me fatigues. déclara sombrement son jumeau de plus en plus las de son attitude, avant de sourire devant les retrouvailles de son fiancé. Je crois qu'ils ont oublié leurs questions! murmura-t-il à Liz.

- Tant mieux! Murmura Liz à Harry et étant émus devant les retrouvailles. Merci Mr Malfoy. Par contre, je ne pense pas que Mr Potter est tapé dans l'œil de la magie mais disons plutôt quand temps que dernier mage et de ce fait réincarnation de Merlin, sa majesté ne pouvait le laisser mourir avant qu'il ne connaisse son destin et ne l'assume. Expliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Merlin? Fit un Sirius surpris tout en desserrant son étreinte à la remarque de ladite Lyra. Tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde! Ebouriffe les cheveux de son filleul ravi.

- Merci! Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et de prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu! Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu as été aveuglé par un amour trompeur et manipuler en étant enfant par un vieux sorcier sénile tout comme moins. Que pouvions nous faire nous, qui découvrions la magie à 11 ans, face à un gentil sorcier à l'air papy gâteau? Tu as dû souffrir lors de ma disparition et je m'en excuse car tu es la soeur que j'aurais aimer avoir. Dépose un baiser sur son front pour la réconforter.

Tout le monde présent fut encore plus émus par ses retrouvailles.

- Si nous mettions au point notre stratégie de combat? Demanda Alicia.

- Je suis désolée! Murmura Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de son ami, versant quelque larmes sur son épaule, soulagé et tellement heureuse de le retrouvé en vie.

- Tu nous réserves encore beaucoup de surprise? fit Remus de plus en plus surpris mais toujours aussi heureux de le retrouver.

- Rho pour une fois Liciou attend un peu! De plus ils sont pas encore en état pour écouté! s'exclama Lyra avec un sourire en coin, elle ne s'ennuyait pas de voir des sourires sur leurs visages au lieu des larmes, et puis Sexy Parrain était encore plus beau avec son sourire, comme elle le pensait.

- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître les motivations de sa Majesté? fit remarquer notre vampire en plongeant son regard onyx dans le sien, la détaillant plus que nécessaire.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre de si charmante retrouvailles, mais il serait peut être temps de nous expliquer votre plan d'attaques et aussi comment nous pouvions vous aidez? intervient Lucius, voulant se retrouver un peu seul avec son fils pour avoir plus de détails sur ses années de sa pseudo mort.

- Non, je ne vous réserve plus de surprise! Fit Harry. Mais peut être que d'autre personne si? dit-il malicieusement avant d'éviter un objet non identifié envoyé sur lui par notre très chère Lisandra.

Liz fusilla Harry du regard avant de soupirer devant la remarque de Snape.

- Disons que grâce à Harry, qui est le Merlin de sa Majesté, nous sommes souvent en contact avec elle. Maintenant Mr Malfoy, je suis d'accord avec vous et aimerait parler stratégie.

A cette remarque, tout le monde s'asseyant pour écouter la mise en place du plan prévue par Liz.

- Comme certains le save, l'Ordre à juger bon de faire connaitre son opinion de nous au prêt du ministère. De ce fait, on nous prie très gentiment de retourner à Salem. Certes, nous comptons leur faire croire cela, pour mieux les attaquer par derrière. Pour cela, j'aimerais Mr Malfoy et Mr Snape, que vous espionner l'Ordre et un peu Voldemort pour notre compte. Miss Tonks et Miss Granger, que vous espionner le Ministère et l'Ordre aussi. Eros, je voudrais que tu mettes en place ton réseau d'informations, pour me trouver les failles de chaque et ce qui pourrait mettre certaine personne sous notre coupe. Et bien évidemment, nous prendrons par à la bataille en combattant les mangemorts et face de Serpent lors de ces visites de courtoisie. Des questions?

- Vous êtes sur qu'un aussi petit groupe, peut vaincre le Lord et renverser l'Ordre et le Ministère? Questionna Tonks.

- Ne nous sous estimé pas! Fit Alicia. Nous avons un atout non dissimulé dans notre manche.

- Le fait déjà d'avoir Miss Snake avec vous est avantage. Emit Sirius. Une enchanteresse et nécromancienne, descendante de Merlin et Morgane, à de quoi avoir un atout nos négligeable dans les forces présentes sur le terrain.

- De plus, il pense que je suis mort et Draco aussi! Fit Harry. La seul chose de bien que ma pseudo mort à occasionné c'est la destruction complète des Horcruxes du lord sans qu'il le sache.

- Ce qui est non négligeable! Répliqua Draco. Car maintenant ce sang mêlé n'est plus immortel.

- D'autres questions? Demanda Angie.

- Et que font les autres en attendant? demanda Remus, il avait un peu peur que l'inactivité pèse à Sirius comme quelques années auparavant, avant son séjour derrière le voile. Il préférait évité cela.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on va se terrer ici jusqu'a ce que l'autre débile attaque? supplia Lyra avec une mine de petite fille.

- Cela est clair. fit simplement le vampire, il était habitué à espionner, sauf que cette fois il devra espionner deux organismes pour en renseigner un troisième... un jeu d'enfant!

- Oui, comment pouvons nous communiquer discrètement et quand décidons nous de vous revoir pour partager les informations recueillis? questionna Hermione plus intéresser par le côté pratique.

- Lyra, le combat n'est pas la seule chose primordial dans une guerre. C'est comme une partie d'échec, il faut positionner au mieux ses pions pour mettre le roi adverse en échec. Or là, nous avons deux rois à mettre en échec. Donc oui, pendant un temps, nous ne ferons rien pour voir ce que les joueurs adverses font comme manœuvre. Expliqua calmement mais d'une voix ferme Liz.

- Je hais les échecs! Siffla Harry.

- Je pense que les reste du groupe non cité, comme nous attendrons les ordres, Mr Lupin! Fit doucement Alicia en lui souriant.

- Nous pourrions aussi demander le soutien de certains peuples magiques pour nous aider dans la guerre? Et donc envoyé des émissaires? Suggéra Nymph.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Miss Tonks car tous les peuples magiques de cette Terre nous soutiennent déjà. L'avantage de côtoyer sa Majesté! Emit Angie alors que Liz réfléchissais à un moyen de communiquer sans se faire repairer.

- J'ai trouvé! Fit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je cherchais un moyen de communication efficace et discret pour répondre à votre question, Miss Granger. J'ai pensé à un parchemin à double sens. Vous écrivez l'information sur la parchemin, la personne l'ayant en sa possession, lit le message et celui-ci s'efface bien sur au bout de quelques secondes pour éviter les regards curieux. Quand aux rendez-vous, pourquoi ne pas venir au manoir tous les dimanches?

- Mais je vais faire quoi moi en attendant? se plaignit la jeune elfe désespérer de devoir rester cloitrer dans le manoir comme une bonne soeur dans son couvent. Je peux pas me faire des mangemorts de temps en temps?

- Tu devrais essayer de t'y mettre, ca t'apprendrais la patience! sourit Eros amusé de leurs impatience.

- N'y a-t-il pas un risque si on doit lire le parchemin à haute voix? demanda Hermione songeuse.

- Très bien. répondit Remus avant d'ajouter. Je pense que les dimanches seront parfait pour se retrouver.

- Lyra! Hurla Liz en fusillant son amie du regard. Pourquoi liriez vous le parchemin à haute voix? Tout se passe à l'écris Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes pas futé pour une première de la classe! Ton ironique en disant cela avec un haussement de sourcil.

" La magie dans toutes sa splendeur" pensèrent une partie du groupe des américains.

Alors que la jeune femme rougissait de honte et baissait la tête gêner, notre vampire ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Décidément cette Lisandra Snake était vraiment extraordinaire, si elle ne devait pas devenir son futur calice, il l'aurait tout de suite apprécier rien que pour cette remarque.

- Mais quoi encore? se plaignit elle et boudant un peu alors qu'un lycan secouait la tête.

Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir un sosie de son ami au féminin, ca promettait!

Sirius sourit devant l'attitude de Lyra, il commençait à beaucoup l'apprécier. De plus, elle était très jolis et agréable à regarder. Une approche plus approfondie pourrait être intéressant et profitable.

- Lyra, tu m'exaspère! Pour une futur Reine des elfes des ténèbres, tu as parfois un comportement de petite fille immature! Soupira Liz en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te prierais de ne pas discuter mes ordres. Tu restera au manoir sauf lors des sortis organisé pour botter le train au méchant, comme tu le dit si bien.

- T'es pas gentille avec moi Lizzie! bouda-t-elle en lui tournant le dos faisant rire certain des américains.

Son frère secoua la tête en souriant attendrit avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle pour mettre un bras sur ses épaules.

-Ne t'en fais pas on te trouvera des occupations à faire pour ne pas que tu t'ennuies tête de mule! dit il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

-T'es le plus gentil des frérot ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou avant de se lever et de dire. Ok je reste au manoir, mais alors vous n'échapperez pas au soirée karaoké ni au strip poker les filles ! fit elle avec un sourire sadique.

-Oh non pas encore ! se plaignit à son tour Kairi en cachant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Elle te ressemble un peu ! murmura Remus à l'oreille de son ami ne sachant s'il devait rire ou soupirer ?

-Manquais plus que ca, un deuxième Black ! siffla le vampire en commençant a se masser les tempes.

- Attendez une minute! s'exclama Hermione en relevant la tête. Vous êtes les héritiers de la famille royale des elfes noir/ténèbres! fit elle en faisant retourner tout les têtes a nouveau surprise.

- Merci Liz! soupira Eros en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui fait des gaffes! grogna sa jumelle

- Oublié ce que je viens de dire! dit doucement Liz en se mordant la lèvre devant sa gaffe.

- Vous avez d'autre nouvelle à nous annoncer? Questionna Tonks.

- J'adore cette Lyra de plus en plus. fit Sirius admiratif et détaillant l'elfette avec intérêt.

- NON! Hurlèrent les membres du groupe devant la question de l'auror.

- Et nous sommes sensé vous croire après un tel démonstration d'argument? lança Severus avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'il croisait les bras montrant à tous qu'il n'en croyait rien, et il n'était pas le seul.

- T'en fais pas Lizzie! Je t'en veux pas, l'erreur est humaine n'est ce pas? fit Lyra avec un sourire en coin. Elle semblait presque nargué son amie et contrairement à ses dires elle allait certainement se venger, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Sirius ! soupira le lycan en secouant la tête, le côté don juan de son ami semblait revenir. Ne fais pas de gestes trop déplacé, c'est une futur reine après tout ! murmura-t-il

- D'autres questions? interrogea Kairi, craignant que tous leurs secrets soient dévoilé en un instant. Franchement ils n'avaient pas été discret! Leurs directrice adoré pourrait leurs passer un savon en rentrant!

- Certaines informations doivent rester secrète pour le bien de notre mission. Elles vous seront dévoiler en temps et en heure. fit calmement Liz avant de lancer un regard noir à Lyra, lui promettant mille mort si elle se vengeait.

- Non pas d'autres questions! fit joyeusement Tonks.

- Nous allons vous laissez et revenir vous voir dimanche prochain. fit Sirius de façon charmeuse.

- À dimanche prochain alors! dit joyeusement Alicia.

Eros leva un sourcil devant l'attitude du parrain d'Harry. Etait il en train de draguer sa jumelle? Il regarda cette dernière qui ne semblait prendre plus de plaisir a enrager Liz qu'à se rendre compte de l'attitude de l'animagus. Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Il verrait bien comment cette histoire allait évoluer!

- Oui ca sera avec plaisir! sourit Remus à Alicia, un sourire doux et mystérieux, un peu le même qu'il avait à Poudlard en étant étudiant.

- Mesdemoiselles encore merci de votre accueil! fit Lucius avec un sourire charmeur en se penchant pour faire un baise main à Angie.

Notre vampire saluant la troupe et tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie il murmura discrètement à l'oreille de Liz.

- J'ai hâte de notre prochaine rencontre et découvrir tout vos mystère! susurra-t-il avec une voix envoutante, avant de s'éloigner d'elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passer.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent aussi congé de la troupe alors que certaines filles restèrent surprise devant l'attitude de certain membre du groupe.

- Je rêve ou ils nous draguent? crièrent en chœur Liz, Angie et Alicia au départ des membres de l'ordre.

To be continued...

* * *

Voila le deuxième chapitre fini; Le prochain dans quelques temps avec enfin un peu d'action.

Phénix Vela black et Kairi S Porter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J. sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Début de la contre attaque. **

Nous étions le lendemain matin, nos américains se trouvaient dans un lieu secret entouré de verdure et de certain membre de l'ordre. Il s'agissait du point de rendez vous pour le transplanage vers Salem. Le chef des aurors accompagnait lui même nos amis avec certains aurors et des personnes comme Severus Snape, Hermione Granger ou encore Lucius Malfoy.

Nos amis faisaient semblant de partir avec joie et le tout de façon hautaine. Tout allait bien quand des sorts se dirigèrent vers notre groupe en provenance des bois entourant le point de transplanage.

- À couvert! cria Liz en créant un bouclier la protégeant avant de lancer des sorts vers les ennemis et sortant une épée.

Angie créant un grand bouclier pour protéger Kairi et les personnes ne combattant pas, tout en soignant discrètement les blessés.

Harry et Draco partant au combat suivi d'Alicia

- Eros utilisé ta métamorphose! Hurla Liz en découpant une tête.

- Ah mort les américains pour la gloire du maître. Hurla un mangemort fanatique.

-On va voir lequel de nous deux va succomber espèce de veracrasse ! répliqua Lyra en étant en première ligne.

Avec des sortilèges elle faisait voler leurs assaillants sur plusieurs mètres, parfois ils atterrissaient sur les troncs des arbres qui les entouraient. Tout comme son amie, elle sortie deux épées mais plus fines et tranchantes que celle de Liz, qui elle, était plus lourde et imposante. Elle fit tourner ses lames au dessus de sa tête, continuant toujours de courir vers l'ennemi, alors qu'elle commençait une danse macabre, rependant le sang de ses ennemis sur le sol sans aucun remord.

- Ça commence bien! Siffla Lucius devant se défendre déjà de si bon matin. Il resta en retrait, préférant aider ceux qui ne pouvait pas combattre et protéger discrètement la belle Angie.

- C'est pas vrai! Siffla le maître des potions en se protégeant et attaquant à son tour. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil Lisandra, prêt à intervenir si elle avait besoin d'aide.

- Je me disais aussi que c'était trop simple! Soupira Eros en évitant simplement les attaques grâce à son agilité alors qu'il utilisait des sorts de métamorphose assez impressionnante et très... surprenante.

La preuve, il transforma ses ennemis en une multitude d'animaux différents. Certains avait la chance de se retrouver en adorable petits lapins en peluche, d'autre en simple corbeaux ayant des difficultés à volés (et oui ce n'est pas parce qu'on est transformer en animal qu'on acquiert automatiquement ses capacités, n'est ce pas?). Il y avait aussi des grenouilles, des écureuils, et mêmes des papillons! Toute une ménagerie assez spectaculaire.

- Vous avez une maîtrise de la métamorphose qui est tout simplement incroyable! s'exclama Hermione assez admirative des capacités de l'elfe.

- Merci, mais peut être que nous devrions laisser les compliments pour plus tard? répondit il en transformant un mangemort voulant s'en prendre à la jeune femme en une petite sourie blanche.

- Merci... fit elle surprise.

- Mais de rien! dit-il avec un sourire.

Alors que Lucius et Severus s'envoyèrent un léger regard, se demandant muettement l'un l'autre : c'est une blague, il ne combat pas ainsi?!

- Je constate, que vous venez de faire connaissance avec la technique de combat d'Eros! Emit Alicia en tuant un ennemi se trouvant derrière Lucius. Il déteste rependre le sang, alors il utilise cette technique pour nous aider. Comme cela, nous pouvons capturer un ennemi et l'interroger. Sourire espiègle avec un clin d'œil tout en repartant au combat.

Alors que certains se protégeait, tout en soignant les blessés et que d'autre combattaient en lançant des sortilèges, deux de nos amies étaient en première ligne. Elles tuaient un grand nombre de mangemorts à coup d'épée et de sortilèges, le combat à main nue pouvait aussi devenir une de leur possibilité.

Tout se passait bien pour le camp dit de la lumière quand soudain:

- LIZ! Hurla Angie en voyant un sort vert se diriger vers son amie.

La jeun femme interpeller eue juste le temps de se retourner et de dresser un bouclier devant elle, pour voir le sort mortel s'écraser sur sa protection, surprenant plusieurs combattants. Personne ne pouvait arrêter l'Avada d'un simple bouclier? Si?

Liz lança alors plusieurs sortilèges de découpe pour se venger de l'impudent ayant voulu la tuer.

-Tu sais que tu vas avoir des ennuis à cause de ca ? fit Lyra combattant à côté d'elle, cette fois elle ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle protégeant ses arrières si un autre cinglé décidait de vouloir l'attaquer dans le dos.

-C'est impossible d'arrêter un Avada avec un bouclier ! s'écria Lucius ahuris de voir une tel chose se produire devant ses yeux.

Notre vampire ne dit rien, pendant un très court et très long moment il avait cru que la jeune femme allait rejoindre l'autre monde. Un léger frisson le parcouru quand il y repensa. Oh non, les mangemorts et leur maître avait trop tué de personnes importante pour lui, il ne laisserait pas son futur calice mourir. Il se rapprocha de l'endroit ou combattait les deux jeunes femmes, passa devant elle, et rejoignit le mangemort.

Il leva sa baguette fusillant le malheureux du regard d'un regard glacial et murmure sans une once de remord.

-Sectumsempra!

Liz resta surprise devant la rage dégager par Snape, avant de hausser les épaules pour répondre à son amie et de repartir dans le combat.

- Notre ami à quelques atouts dans son sac! Emit doucement Alicia près de Lucius.

Tout allait bien quand un mangemort se détache du lot et réussi à blesser Liz sur le flan droit lors de leur duel à l'épée. Il allait lui porter le coup de grâce quand Harry s'interposa entre eux, faisant sortir son bâton de pouvoir, pour expulser le malotru contre un arbre et créant un bouclier de protection sur Liz et lui.

- Tu vas bien?! Demanda-t-il inquiet. Certaines personnes restèrent aussi surprise en voyant le bâton de notre survivant. Le bâton de pouvoir ne se transmettait que de Merlin en Merlin, non?

- Je vais bien! Ma fierté en a seulement pris un coup! Grogna Liz en se relevant, avant de lancer des pics de glace pour transpercer ses adversaires. Ils deviennent de plus en plus nombreux et je sens que les loups aux ordres de Tom arrivent. Replions nous!

Alors qu'elle allait prévenir les autres membres de leur stratégie de replis, un loup sortie des bois et sauta en direction de nos deux amis. Un jeune homme blond lança un expelliarmus, pour envoyer la bête dire bonjour au par terre de fleur.

- Vous allez bien?!

- Très bien, ma chère fouine! Dit Harry en souriant en coin.

- Espèce de balafré! Répliqua Draco

- Arrêter vos joutes verbales en plein combat! Siffla Liz. Allons rejoindre les autres pour retourner se mettre à l'abri au manoir. REPLIS! Hurla Liz en faisant courir leur groupe vers Angie et Kairi.

Les mangemorts leur courant après ainsi que les loups garou arrivant.

- Mais bon dieu tenez donc votre langue bande d'abrutis! Ragea Lyra en les engueulant un peu. Ils avaient déjà trop dévoilés leurs secrets aux ex-membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne valait mieux ne pas continuer surtout entouré des membres de l'ordre et des mangemorts. Pour la peine elle continua de lancé des sorts sur leurs ennemis pendant qu'ils se repliaient.

- Dépêchez vous! fit Kairi en leurs faisant signe, Lucius et Eros les protégeant des attaques ennemis.

- Hey mais il fait quoi! S'exclama soudain Lyra en voyant le vampire foncé vers l'homme ayant blessé Liz, lui brisant la nuque à main nus, avant de se retourner, lançant des sortilèges informulés sur ses assaillants, tout en rejoignant le groupe. Une rage sans nom se lisait dans son regard et même les plus téméraires hésitaient à seulement affronter ses yeux glacials.

- Arrêter de parler et venez! ordonna Eros, le combat devenant de plus en plus difficile avec les nombres d'ennemi augmentant.

- Angie, active le portoloin d'urgence! Qui m'aime me suive! Hurla Liz en s'agrippant à son amie, tout en ayant au préalable donné un portoloin aux membres de l'ordre, pour les faire rentrer en sécurité à leur base.

Le groupe se tint aux uns et aux autres avant de se retrouver tiré par le nombril, en direction d'un manoir. Notre groupe atterrissant dans un joli par terre de fleur, remplis de rose.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi ce portoloin d'urgence, nous a fait atterrir dans les rosiers de Liz?! Questionna Alicia en se relevant en grimaçant devant les épines .

- Je ne sais pas! Emit Angie en se relevant aussi en époussetant sa robe avec grâce.

Liz se releva en grimaçant, tout en inspectant son flan droit. Elle était bonne pour une nouvelle cicatrice sur son corps comme si les tortures subies à Nightmare manoir n'étaient pas suffisante.

Harry et Draco courant aider leur moitié à se relever tout en vérifiant s'ils allaient bien.

- Vous n'avez rien?! Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

- Vous devriez demander à vos amis de vous soigner. fit le professeur de potion en se penchant vers elle pour examiner la blessure avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Mon dieu il allait devoir sérieusement réfléchir à comment résister quand elle se blessait, sinon cela allait devenir invivable!

- Cela n'est pas la peine! La blessure est déjà guérie! Fit distraitement Liz avant de partir en direction de son bureau pour réfléchir aux événements survenus.

- Que c'est beau quand ils se mettent d'accord! Ricana Lyra pour les ex ennemis en se relevant.

- Sa va, on a rien! Rassura Kairi en embrassant tendrement son mari pour le rassurer.

- J'ai survécu plus de 20 ans avec Lyra, tu ne crois pas que c'est quelque mangemorts qui vont me faire peur ou avoir raison de moi? Rajouta Eros avec un sourire en coin.

- HEY! Ça veut dire quoi! s'exclama sa jumelle en se tournant vers lui avec un regard furieux.

- Magnifique jardin! Siffla Lucius en s'époussetant, enlevant les quelques pétales de roses prit dans ses vêtements.

- Je suis dû même avis que vous, Mr Malfoy! Fit notre elfe de lumière en remettant ses cheveux en place et enlevant les pétales de rose coincé dedans.

Alors qu'Harry et Draco grognaient devant la remarque de Lyra, avant de serrer leur tendre moitié contre eux pour se rassurer.

Alicia soupira en voyant son amie partir seule en direction de son bureau. Elle n'aimait pas la voir ruminer de sombres pensées.

- Si nous nous reposions un peu devant une bonne tasse de thé avant de renvoyer ses messieurs auprès de l'ordre?! Emit Alicia en montrant Severus et Lucius.

- Permettez? Intervient Lucius en s'approchant d'Angie, approchant sa main de son visage, comme pour la caresser, avant de dévier vers on oreille, recueillant délicatement un pétale de rose. Parfait! Souffla-t-il avec un sourire des plus charmeurs.

- Allez y moi j'ai une envie suicidaire! fit Lyra en les laissant et se dirigeant vers le bureau de Liz, elle frappa quand même avant d'entrer. Tu fuis ton prétendant? Commença-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en s'approchant d'elle.

- Sa va aller je ne vais pas disparaitre! murmura Kairi à l'oreille de Draco en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Son ami rassurant son fiancé par des mots doux à l'oreille et de tendres caresses.

Angie rougit devant l'attention reçue avant de se retourner pour partir en direction du manoir en balbutiant des choses à propos de cuisine ... repas ... etc...

Liz releva la tête devant l'intervention de son amie.

- Je ne fuis personnes! Je voulais juste pensée et réfléchir aux événements. Ils nous ont trouvé et attaqué trop facilement. Il doit y avoir un espion au sein de l'ordre ou du Ministère. Se laisse aller contre le fauteuil en soupirant.

Draco et Harry furent rassurer avant de relâcher leur étreinte pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de leur tendre moitié;

- Je serais vous, j'irais en douceur avec Angelina! Fit mutinement Alicia à Lucius avant de se tourner vers Severus. Quand à vous attaquer, sinon vous risquer de la perdre ou de l'énerver. Elle n'attend que cela! Part en direction du manoir après son discours.

- Je vois que nous sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. dit sombrement Lyra, pour une fois plus sérieuse que jamais. Une chose est sûr c'est que Voldemort ne prend comme une réel menace, vu les troupes qu'il a déployé pour nous éliminer! fit elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil de libre avec une mine songeuse.

Les deux amis se regardèrent au propos d'Alicia.

- Je n'ai pas fais en douceur? S'exclama-t-il en haussant un sourcil, alors que le vampire levait les yeux au ciel. De quoi ce mêlait-elle? Et puis ne comprenait elle pas qu'un vampire devant le sang de son futur calice était aussi dangereux qu'un loup garou lors de la pleine lune? Il soupira, en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez, avant de se diriger à l'intérieur du manoir.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Liz se leva en soupirant.

- Allons dire au revoir à nos invités tout en leur faisant part de nos conclusions! Se dirige vers la porte avant de se retourner et de dire à Lyra. Il est normal que Tom nous vois comme une menace, je l'ai gravement blessé! Sourire en coin avant de descendre vers la cuisine où, Angie et Alicia s'occupaient de préparer le thé ainsi que des petits amuse bouches.

Notre amie arriva en bas et prit déjà un petit gâteau en bouche avant de se faire gronder par Angie avec une tape sur la main.

- Hey! Grogna Liz tout en s'asseyant et en attendant la suite.

Lyra eut un rire moqueur en voyant ca, elle s'approcha d'Angie, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Les invités d'abord c'est ca? fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Ma soeur qui retient les règles de politesse? J'aurais tout vus! s'exclama son jumeau en rentrant et se dirigeant vers Liz. Harry m'as dit que tu avais été blessé, je peux voir? demanda-t-il doucement, il savait que son amie n'aimait pas montrer ses blessures et avait une fâcheuse tendance à les cacher. Au grand désespoir d'Angie et de lui même.

- Aha aha! répondit Lyra en boudant un peu. Vous en avez fait quoi d'ailleurs des invités?

- Dans le salon, en train de parler a Kairi, Draco et Harry! dit-il en attendant la réponse de Liz.

- Eros, je vais bien! Ma blessure s'est refermée d'elle même du fait de ma nécromancie et ce que je suis. Donc pas d'inquiétude, je vais bien! Fit Liz gentiment en montrant son flan droit sans blessure.

L'elfe regarda d'abord son flan, il constata qu'en effet il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blessure, le rassurant un peu. Il lui sourit avant de dire.

- Désolé, je préfère toujours vérifier. Ta main a aussi cicatrisé ou tu as besoin encore du baume? interrogea-t-il.

- Ne t'excuse pas! Tu ne fais que ton métier d'ami. Fit-elle en un clin d'œil avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre les autres au salon.

Pendant ce temps au salon:

- Comment allez-vous, Père? Demanda Draco en souriant alors qu'Harry était arrivé au même conclusion de Liz et Lyra.

- Savez-vous s'il y a un espion du lord dans les rangs du Ministère ou de l'ordre, Mr Snape? Questionna Harry

- A merveille mon cher fils! Il n'y a rien de tel qu'un combat pour vous mettre en forme! répondit il en souriant.

Il leva un sourcil en écoutant aussi la conversation de Potter avec son ami.

- Vous avez remarqué qu'un espion pouvait être à l'œuvre de cette attaque, mes félicitations Potter, vous vous êtes améliorer! Se moqua d'abord le professeur de potion. Bien sûr qu'il existe des espions aussi bien au Ministère cas l'ordre! Mais je ne connais qu'un ou deux nom, sans grande importance, le Lord préfère que ses espions les plus importants et influents reste secret. Une chose est sûr, c'est qu'ils ont beaucoup plus d'importance que je ne le pensais pour avoir sut si vite, votre soit disant départ! Remarque le vampire en devenant beaucoup plus sombres et sérieux. Cette situation n'était pas pour les avantager.

Draco soupira devant la remarque de son parrain. Harry allait tuer Severus s'il continuait à le titiller comme s'il s'agissait encore de son élève.

- Pour votre gouverne, Snape, si vous m'aviez laissé une chance avant, peut être vous aurais-je montré mes capacités déjà existante. Mais vous avez préféré rester dans le passé et ne rient voir sur ce qui faisait ma personne. Siffla Harry en fusillant son ex-professeur du regard.

- Oula! Qui a osez énerver notre Merlin?! Emit Liz en arrivant et en passant un de ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Sinon, j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de connaitre le nom des espions du Lord ou du moins leur fonction dans le Ministère ou l'Ordre?!

Angie et Alicia arrivant avec le reste du groupe et les rafraichissements.

- Du thé? Des gâteaux? Demanda Angie en souriant.

-Ton parrain est toujours comme ca ? demanda doucement Kairi dans un murmure.

-Avec grand plaisir Miss ! fit Lucius avec son plus beau sourire en dévorant la jeune femme des yeux.

-Un Harry énervé ? Je veux voir ca ! s'exclama Lyra en accourant, elle s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et regarda la scène attentivement, comme si elle allait assister à un combat de catch !

-D'ailleurs il ne lui manquait plus que le pops corn.

-Liz, tu permets ? Intervient Eros en s'approchant de son fiancé. Il s'assit à côté de lui, caressant lentement son dos alors qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Je crois que tu rentres dans son jeu en lui répondant sur son ton là. Détends-toi, et ne fais pas attention à ses remarques. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque, avant de regarder le professeur de potion en continuant ses douces caresses.

- Pour l'instant je ne connais que Dylan Macdonald, un simple secrétaire du ministère. Mais je suspecte des proches du Ministre d'être sous les ordres du Lord. répondit le maître des potions avec un sourire en coin. Potter ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé, comme son parrain il réagissait au quart de tour dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Heureusement qu'il semblait mieux se débrouiller en duel.

Harry grogna un peu avant de se laisser faire par son fiancé. Alors qu'à coté de lui, Liz eue un sourire carnassier au nom évoqué. Une proie très intéressante pour subir un interrogatoire et servir d'avertissement après.

- Alicia, je voudrais que tu contact Nymphodora pour qu'elle donne rendez vous à ce cher Dylan au parc de New Castle. Notre comité d'accueil l'y attendra pour une petite discutions ensuite! Fit-elle en souriant sadiquement avant de se lever avec grâce. Messieurs, je pense qu'il serait temps de prendre congé et de rejoindre le vieux cinglé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Alicia courant prévenir Nymph de la démarche à suivre. Pendant que le reste du groupe disait eu revoir à nos amis.

* * *

Nous étions quelques jours après l'attaque subite par nos amis américains. Dans un parc à l'allure sombre et lugubre, une petite place seulement éclairé d'un lampadaire, possédait en son centre une fontaine où une jeune femme aux cheveux rose attendait patiemment son rendez-vous.

Ledit rendez-vous était un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux blond et aux yeux verts. Sa démarche était déterminé et sur. Il portait une espèce de robe de sorcier noir aux reflets argentés. Notre cher secrétaire Dylan Macdonald avançais de se pas fier pour rejoindre la jeune femme assise au bord de la fontaine.

Il allait enfin pouvoir évoluer dans la hiérarchie du Lord. Ce rendez-vous avec une auror de la résistance, était une chance. Tout à ses réflexions et sa fierté, il ne remarqua pas les yeux ambré le suivant discrètement dans le noir. Alors qu'il arrivait près de notre auror, les yeux ambrés sautèrent sur lui par derrière pour l'endormir avec une seringue planté dans le cou et contenant un puissant somnifère.

Notre secrétaire se réveilla bientôt dans une pièce noir sans fenêtre et seulement éclairé d'une petite ampoule pendant sur son fil. Il était attaché à une chaise avec des chaines et surement immobiliser avec un sort car il ne pouvait que bouger la tête et parler. Alors qu'il se traitait mentalement d'idiot, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire entrer une jeune femme brune, qui s'assit en face de lui sur une autre chaise et avec elle une autre femme, châtain, déposa une mallette sur une table.

- Bienvenue, Mr Macdonald! Mes amies et moi aurions des questions à vous posez?! Fit tranquillement la jeun femme en croisant les jambes et en fixant ses yeux violet dans les siens.

- Allez vois en enfer si j'y suis! Siffla-t-il en crachant en direction de la personne assise en face de lui.

- Je vois, que les mangemorts n'apprennent aucune bonne manière. Mais je vais passer sur ce petit affront pour vous posez mes questions. Et comme je savais que vous ne diriez rien, mon amie ici présente va vous donner du veritaserum.

- Pauvre idiote! Entant que disciple du maitre, je sais résister au veritaserum et même votre legimencie sera inefficace.

- Je sais! Fit-elle calmement. C'est pourquoi nous avons mis au point un autre système. J'ai remarque que le veritaserum injecté chez la personne de façon moldu. C'est à dire en seringue, était beaucoup plus efficace que la vraie méthode. De plus, il est impossible dans contrer les effets puisque le sérum se lie automatiquement aux cellules présentes dans le sang. Vous allez donc gouter à cette méthode.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtain était justement en train de puiser le sérum de vérité avec une seringue avant de s'approcher de notre ami, essayant vainement de se détacher de la chaise ou du moins de bouger car grâce au sort d'immobilisation, il ne pouvait rien faire. L'aiguille entra dans son bras pour y diffuser la substance. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux devinrent vitreux et un sourire satisfait apparue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme brune.

- Maintenant, l'interrogatoire peut commencer! J'aimerais connaitre le nom des espions du Lord au sein du Ministère et de l'Ordre du Phénix?!

- Pour l'Ordre nous avons comme espion Ronald Weasley et sa soeur Ginny Weasley. Pour le ministère, nous avons Percy Weasley, Dolores Ombrage et Duncan Macleod.

- Je constate que l'infiltration est placé plus haute que ce que je pensais. Avoir réussi à corrompre le bras droit du Ministre, des aurors qualifié, le secrétaire personnel du Ministre et avoir raillé à votre cause une famille dit de la lumière, est un exploit dès plus surprenant. Où se trouve l'emplacement du manoir du Lord?!

Notre Dylan voulut répondre mais une douleur vive le prit dans la poitrine à ce moment.

- Je constate que Tom a mis ses chiens chien sous fidelitas! Soit l'autre méthode me montrera l'emplacement. Fit-elle d'un geste de la main comme pour éloigner une mouche l'importunant. J'aimerais connaitre les alliés du lord?!

- Nous avons réussie à recruter des géants, les détraqueurs, des loups garou, des vampires mais aussi des inferis.

- Je vois! De quel clan font partie les géants, les loups garou et les vampires?

- Il s'agit du clan de Greyback pour les loups, du clan Vitalis pour les vampires et le clan des géants du nord, sous le commandement de Caligula.

- Impressionnant mais insuffisant face aux clans ayant rejoint les immortels! Maintenant j'aimerais connaitre la défense du lord. Connaitre ses faiblesses et ses points forts. On dit le Royaume Uni imprenable mais je n'y crois rien. Alors ses failles dans le système de sécurité sont?

Notre secrétaire fit un rapport détaillé des forces à la disposition de Voldemort mais il mentionna aussi les faiblesses et les failles présentent dans sa sécurité. Une fois son discours finit, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et il fusilla notre amie du regard.

- Je pense que le sérum à fini d'agir mais cela n'est pas grave puisque que j'ai eue toutes les informations que je voulais! De ce fait, vous ne nous êtes plus utiles mais vous allez servir d'avertissement pour votre maitre.

La jeune femme se leva de son siège et sortie une épée argentée, aux inscriptions féeriques et enchanteresse dessus, un halo bleu l'entourant.

- Remettez le bonjour au Lord de ma part! Elle fendit l'air avec son épée. Et bientôt nous vîmes la tête de notre secrétaire rouler sur le sol alors que les yeux violets de la jeune femme brillaient. Alicia, envoie sa tête dans un paquet pour notre cher Tom!

- Avec plaisir, Liz! Fit notre amie en emballant la tête avant d'appeler un hibou pour qu'il transporte le paquet.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un manoir reculer en Angleterre, un homme aux yeux rouges, aux tient blanc, lançait des malédictions aux fidèles agenouillé devant lui. Ils avaient osé échouer dans leur plan d'attaque et ses exécutrices étaient parties en vie. Alors qu'il finissait de lancé un doloris à un de ses fidèles, il se tourna lentement vers ses deux espions.

- Mon cher Severus, un de mes fidèles m'a rapporté que tu avais secouru certaines de ses exécutrices en tuant certains de nos hommes, pourquoi? Son regard rouge s'allumant de folie à ce moment.

Le maître des potions retient une grimace, il avait redouté la question du mage noir, car celle ci la mettait dans une position oh combien délicate! Il ne le regrettait pas, nullement, mais il serait difficile de faire croire un mensonge plausible sans recevoir un doloris... Le vampire ne montra pas ses sentiments comme à son habitude, il baissa légèrement le regard en s'inclinant devant Voldemort.

- J'ai agis ainsi, maître dans le but de gagner plus vite la confiance de ces américaines. Après tout ne dit on pas, soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis? Je n'ai fais ses actions que pour avoir plus de renseignement et de vous satisfaire, maître. expliqua-t-il dans un ton respectueux.

- Vraiment? Fit le lord en haussant un sourcil avant de lever sa baguette et de lancer un doloris sur Severus. Certains de mes fidèles m'ont rapporté qu'il y aurait plus que de l'espionnage dans tes réactions. Tu n'as donc rien à me confier? Fait tourner sa baguette entré ses doigts.

Le vampire dut mettre un genou à terre quand il reçut le sort. Il ne put empêcher une grimace détirer ses lèvres. Il avait espérer pendant un court instant pouvoir éviter le doloris, mais apparemment il n'était plus aussi doué pour amadouer le Lord que dans ses jeunes années.

- Mes réactions, maître? demanda-t-il calmement. Il n'osait ajouter plus, il n'avait pas peur des doloris mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'en recevoir d'autre. Et encore moins de devoir dire la vérité, qui sait se que le mage noir pourrait avoir en tête s'il l'apprenait!

- Je ne suis pas idiot Severus! Je me suis documenté sur ceux de ta race. Or tes réactions font penser à un vampire...

Le lord ne put finir sa phrase qu'un paquet arrivait par hibou. Il déposa le colis au pied du seigneur des ténèbres.  
Il l'ouvrit de sa baguette magique et Hurla de rage en voyant la tête de son espion présente dans la boite. Au même moment, une voie s'élevant dans les airs du manoir.

- J'espère que notre cadeau de bienvenue te plait?! Avec les compliments des exécutrices!

Il se retourna de rage vers ses fidèles et lança des sorts sur le monde présent.

- Je veux que vous me les ameniez vivante pour que je puisse les torturés et tués moi même.

"Par Merlin!" pensa le vampire, avant de grimacer en sachant qui était le nouveau Merlin... Il tenta de retrouver ses esprits en oubliant Potter et la tête qui se trouvait au pied du Lord pour penser à son problème. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite, car sinon, il serait dans un sacré problème, pire que tout les aventures de cet idiot de Gryffondor réunit!

"Merlin! Si la prochaine fois elles pouvaient éviter de le mettre en colère, c'est pas elles qui se prennent des doloris!" pesta intérieurement Lucius en recevant le sort. Il regarda ensuite son ami, attendant sa réponse et la réaction du Lord.

- Oui maître! Firent les fidèles en grimaçant et en se relevant tout de suite pour essayer de réjouir leur seigneur au plus vite.

- Bien! Lucius, je veux que tu apprennes ou elles vivent? Et as tu enfin trouver ton âme soeur? Quand à toi Severus, quelqu'un aimerait te parler en ma présence et mes questions ne sont pas terminer! fit tom en fusillant le vampire du regard et en attendant la réponse de Lucius.

Un homme habille de façon aristocratique entra et s'assit sur un fauteuil présent dans la pièce tout en regardant le spectacle ravi.

- Je ferais mon possible pour vous satisfaire maître! répondit d'abord Lucius en s'inclinant et maudissant les grands mages. Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver à son tour dans la même situation que son ami? Je suis touché par votre sollicitude maitre, mais je n'ai hélas pas encore eu la chance de la trouver! ajouta-t-il avec sa voix froide et doucereusement.

- Bien maître! dit simplement le vampire, en s'inclinant alors qu'il repensait à la phrase de Voldemort. Qui pouvait donc bien vouloir le voir et le parler en la présence du mage noir?

- Bien! Fit le lord à Lucius. Lorsque tu l'auras trouvé, tu me la présenteras comme il se doit. La nouvelle lady Malfoy doit avoir une lignée noble pour de futur héritier me servant, mon très cher bras droit. Tu peux disposer! Fit-il avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu. Bienvenue mon cher Vitalis!

-Cela serait un honneur maitre! déclara Lucius. Il lança un dernier regard à son ami avant de transplaner loin du mage noir.

L'homme sourit dévoilant des canines avant de se tourner vers Severus.

- Voici donc le jeune vampire qui aurait trouvé sa tendre moitié?!  
- J'aimerais que tu me le confirme ou non, très cher!  
- Soit! Il se leva et tourna autour de Severus en humant son odeur. Intéressant! Il l'aurait trouvé mais non prise. Un calice à l'âme encore pur! Fit-il avant en se léchant les lèvres de joie.

Les canines de Severus se dévoilèrent aux regards de convoitise du vampire alors que ses yeux se faisaient plus noirs, et vibrant de colère. Ce vampire n'était présent que depuis quelque minute mais il ne l'appréciait déjà pas. Il l'aurait bien menacé de milles mort les plus ingénieuse les unes que les autres, mais cela aurait été risqué devant le Lord, et il n'avait pas envie de recevoir d'autre doloris.

- Au vu de sa réaction, je vous affirme my lord que votre fidèle à trouvé son calice mais ne la pas encore revendiqué. Fit doucement le vampire en se mettant prés de Voldemort.

- Est ce que cela pose un problème pour sa fidélité?!  
- Oui car désormais il est fidèle à son calice et non plus à vous. Il la protégera elle et pas vous! fit Vitalis en s'inclinant.

- Je vois! Tom sortie sa baguette et lança un Sectumsempra sur Severus. Cela commença à le vider de son sang. Le lord continuant sa séance de torture.

Notre ami allait mourir quand une gerbe de flamme apparu devant lui et envoya le seigneur noir rencontrer un mur. La, Vitalis se jeta sur la personne venant d'arriver tout crocs dehors. La personne évita le vampire et sortit deux épées pour se battre contre lui tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le lord et Severus.

- Je constate que ce petit vampire à beaucoup de chance. Sa majesté comme calice! Dit-il avec un regard de fou et de convoitise.  
- Je comprends pourquoi le clan du comte vous à chasser. Vous n'avez aucun honneur! Siffla la jeune femme aux yeux violets.  
- Ne me parler pas de ce clan. Vous verrez que je suis meilleur que lui! Siffla-t-il en continuant à se battre contre elle.

Au bout d'une heure, la future calice envoya le vampire contre un mur avant de transplaner avec Severus dans son manoir. Elle déposa le blessé sur un lit avant d'appeler sa guérisseuse.

- Angie! Hurla-t-elle.

Notre elfe arriva sur place en quatrième vitesse. Elle commença à soigner notre ami en voyant sont état. Après quelques minutes de soins, elle se tourna vers son amie.

- Liz, il perd trop de sang. Il faudrait...  
- Je sais! Laisse-moi seul avec lui.

Angie sortit de la chambre et referma la porte sur ses occupants. La, Liz s'assit prés de Severus. Elle remit une de mèches de cheveux du vampire en place avant de se couper le poignet et de le presser contre la bouche de son patient pour qu'il boive et guérisse.

- Bois! Fit-elle en souriant.

Le maître des potions obéit plus par mécanisme qu'autre chose, il n'avait pas les idées très clair, sûrement à cause du sang qu'il avait perdu. Ses mouvements étaient douloureux et très lent, s'il avait eu l'énergie, cela l'aurait prodigieusement agacé, mais là il ne pouvait à peine protester contre sa propre faiblesse. Il ne résista pas à l'appelle du sang. Et puis, quel vampire pouvait résister à l'odeur du sang de son calice?

Au départ il lécha simplement la plaie, lentement, puis, petit à petit sa faim se réveillait, il planta ses canines dans le poignet délicat de la jeune femme, aspirant ce liquide vitale de plus en plus vite.

Il se délectait de se sang à la fois doux et sucré, plein de force et de vigueur, un réel délice. Le vampire ferma les yeux tant le plaisir était intense.

Liz sourit en voyant le vampire mordre dans son poignet tout en soupirant car maintenant les choses allaient devenir simple mais aussi diablement compliqué. Certes, elle serait une simple sorcière tout irait bien mais là avec son statut, le vampire n'avait pas choisi le plus simple des calices. Mais s'il était aussi son âme soeur attitré c'est qu'il était capable de surmonter les défis de la vie.

- Parfait, Severus! Bois!

Elle vit les blessures guérirent seule et le vampire reprendre des forces et de la vigueur. Elle allait bientôt pourvoir retirer son poignet à moins qu'il n'arrête de s'abreuver de lui même.

Au bout de quelques minutes le vampire retira ses canines, et s'éloigna de son poignet, non sans s'être lécher les lèvres avant, comme un signe de gourmandise. Il avait reprit des couleurs (du moins autant que peut en reprendre un vampire!) et ses yeux brillaient d'intensité, comme si on y avait allumé un feu flamboyant. Il ne la quittait plus des yeux, son regard d'encre ancré dans le siens.

Un silence plana pendant un instant, perturbé par aucun son, aucun geste, aucune parole. Juste le silence régnant dans l'infirmerie, durant quelque temps encore.

-Et maintenant?

Liz rit devant la question du vampire tout en guérissant son poignet.

- La suite dépend de vous, très cher! Je pense que le don de sang que je viens de faire a une certaine signification non? De plus, je crois avoir lut dans un livre que cela enclenche déjà le lien calice/vampire? Dit-elle avec un regard pensif et en regardant le plafond en signe de réflexion. Alors que sa main droite tapotait gentiment le dessus de lit et que sa cuisse droite touchait la jambe droite du vampire allongé.

- Par contre, j'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes fait attaquer par le Lord et pourquoi Vitalis était présent?

Severus sourit devant sa réponse et secoua un peu la tête. Savait elle réellement tout se que cela signifiait? Il n'en était pas sûr...

-Oh vous savez donc aussi qu'un vampire n'a pas seulement besoin de se nourrir qu'avec le sang de son calice? Fit-il de façon sarcastique, mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Des mangemorts on rapporter au Lord mon... "Comportement" lors de l'attaque. Il a dût deviner que je protégeais mon calice, et à fais appelle à son vampire pour confirmer ses soupçons et évaluer ma fidélité auprès de lui. Sinon je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce Vitalis auparavant. ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux avant de demander à son tour. Comment êtes vous rentrer dans la demeure du Lord et avez devinez ma... situation?

- Bien sur que je connais toutes les facettes de la relation calice/vampire. Il serait étrange au vu de ce que je suis, que je ne la sache pas. Fit-elle doucement tout en se penchant vers le vampire. Il se trouve que je venais de connaître l'emplacement du manoir de Tom et qu'un de mes informateur m'a appris la visite de Vitalis, j'en ai déduit que cela vous concernait. Savez-vous que le clan Vitalis détesté le clan de Dracula et de Mina? Dit-elle tout en restant penché sur Severus.

- Vraiment? interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil au nom de Mina et Dracula. Voila une assez bonne raison pour se débarrasser de ce vampire! Fit-il en dévoilant ses canines en repensant au vampire. Il n'avait pas apprécié que ce dernier ai eu des vus sur _son_ calice. Est ce que cette fois, je connais tous vos secrets miss? Susurra-t-il sur un ton doucereux en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, il remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux en place, derrière son oreille. Cela va être plus dur d'espionner le Lord... murmura-t-il en laissant sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressant lentement. Intérieurement il s'insultait de tous les noms d'oiseaux d'avoir été repérer aussi bêtement, il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué et détestait cela.

Liz eut le souffle coupé devant le geste du vampire. Ses yeux se voilèrent un peu avant de se dilater, sa respiration se bloquant un peu et son visage se rapprochant de celui de Severus.

- Oui, les deux clans de se déteste! Non, vous ne connaissez pas tous mes secrets. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour espionner le Lord. Vous avez déjà suffisamment risqué votre vie. Fit-elle doucement en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard onyx avant de déposer sans prévenir ses lèvres sur celle de Severus.

Sa main gauche se trouvant en appuie sur le côté de la tête de notre ex espion et sa main droite caressant doucement le torse de notre ami en de lent mouvement des doigts.

Le vampire resta surpris un court instant, mais il se reprit bien vite pour sourire et répondre au baiser. Il noua ses bras autour de ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui, sa main gauche remontant lentement son dos pour venir se poser doucement sur sa joue et intensifier le baiser.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, avant que le besoin d'air se face ressentir pour Liz. Ils se séparèrent à regret mais restèrent toujours aussi proche.

- On devrait se tutoyer maintenant, non? proposa Severus en caressant ses cheveux, son bras droit la retenant contre lui, pour la retenir.

- Surement! Par contre, j'aimerais prendre mon temps pour la finalisation du lien. Je... Comment dire... Je... Fit-elle en rougissant un peu mais en restant contre lui avant de poser sa tête sur le torse du vampire. Je devrais rejoindre mon équipe en bas!

Le maître des potions se mit à rire en voyant sa soudaine gêne. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, comme dans un geste apaisant pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me retenir et ne saute pas sur tout se qui bouge! Chuchota-t-il à son oreille d'une voix rassurante, sa main gauche caressait lentement son dos. Tu devrais attendre encore un peu avant de les rejoindre, après tout j'ai failli te vider de ton sang! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Liz se mit à rire tout en se relevant et secouant la tête.

- Tu ne m'as pas vidé de mon sang. De plus, je suis en pleine mais toi, tu te reposes. Fit-elle en se levant, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir en direction de la porte pour descendre.

Le vampire grimaça un peu en voyant la jeune femme partir. Il en aurait bien profité encore un peu!

- Combien de temps de repos? demanda-t-il en ne la quittant pas du regard, observant chacun de ses mouvements avec une précision déconcertante. Ton équipe ne peut pas se passer de toi 5 min? interrogea-t-il.

Comme pour répondre à la question de Severus, une "douce" voix se fit entendre.

- LIZZIE ARRETE DE FAIRE DES GALIPETTES AVEC TON VAMPIRE ET DESCEND MAINTENANT! Hurla la voix d'une elfe.

Cela fit secouer la tête à Severus.

- Et dire que je pensais qu'il n'existait pas pire que Black! murmura-t-il pour lui même. Bonne chance pour la calmer! ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Liz rit devant l'éclat de voix de Lyra avant de se tourner vers Severus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais la calmer! De plus, je dois continuer notre entraînement et continuer à récolter des informations pour vaincre le mage noir. Je pense qu'Angie viendra te voir pour t'examiner et te donner les consignes de ta convalescence. Fit-elle tout en se reprochant du vampire pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Angie arriva pour examiner Severus et lui dire de rester au lit au moins la journée.

Pendant ce temps en bas, Liz arriva salon pour boire un the avec ses amis.  
- Un problème?!

- Non aucun! J'ai parié avec Draco que vous n'aviez pas encore osé le pas pour les galipettes et j'attends ta confirmation pour toucher mes 5 galions! Alors?! Fit l'elfe des ténèbres avec un grand sourire innocent. Aieuuuhhh! S'exclama-t-elle après avoir reçu une frappe sur la tête.

- Désolé je n'ai pas pu l'anticiper! S'excusa Eros avec un regard désolé pour son amie.

- Alors comment va-t-il? Questionna Kairi avec un léger sourire.

Liz soupira devant la question de Lyra avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et de siroter un thé.

- Pour ton information jeune fille, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Mais pour ce qui est de la santé de Severus, il va bien. Il se repose sous les ordres d'Angie. Quand à moi, je vais me reposer un peu à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir et lire. Ensuite, nous reprendrons l'entrainement et je voudrais savoir où en sont nos informateurs? Et quels sont les nouvelles informations reçus? Sur ce! Je vous laisse à vos occupations;

Liz se leva de son siège pour rejoindre la bibliothèque où elle se plongea dans un livre une fois allongé dans le canapé, tout en repensant aux événements. Voila, elle était enfin lié au vampire. Enfin du moins en partit car il faudra finaliser le lien par l'acte en lui même et qu'elle boive de son sang. Mais il était déjà enclenché! Elle voyait déjà Mina débarqué avec son compagnon pour rencontrer le futur vampire et les harceler de questions; Mon dieu, une vrai mère poule quand elle le voulait!

**Pendant ce temps au salon:**

- Jamais je n'aurais cru mon parrain aussi sage! Fit Draco en levant un sourcil. Mais je crois que tu as gagné ton pari, chère Lyra. Lui jette 5 galions tout en soupirant.  
- Maintenant tout va être plus simple et plus compliqué. Emit Harry. Je me demande qu'elle tête fera ton parrain en apprenant à qui il se lie?! Demanda-t-il à Dray.  
- Potter! Mon parrain est quelqu'un de fort, qui assumera ses actes. De plus, l'inconnu et le danger ne lui font pas peur. Finit-il avec un air hautain sur le visage.  
Une querelle entre les deux allait encore éclater quand un éclat de voix en haut se fit entendre.

- MR SNAPE, BIEN QUE VOUS SOYEZ VAMPIRE, JE VOUS INTERDIS DE VOUS LEVER! QUE N'AVEZ VOUS PAS ENTENDU DANS LE MOT REPOS D'UN JOUR?! DANS LE LIT, OU JE VOUS Y ATTACHE DE FORCE! Fit la douce voix d'Angie en fusillant le vampire du regard.

- Mon cher Draco, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours raison, et que je gagne tout mes paris! fit-elle avec un sourire victorieux. Se qu'elle adorait plumer la famille Malfoy!

- Parfois j'ai presque des doutes sur vos sentiments quand je vous vois vous disputez comme un couple... dit Kairi en secouant la tête, faisant rire son ami elfe.

- Je n'aime que toi ma fée! Fit Draco en souriant et en embrassant sauvagement sa femme. Alors que Harry s'asseyait près de son elfe, déposait un baiser dans son cou et souriait.

- Ah, ton parrain à l'air d'avoir réveillé la colère d'Angie! déclara Eros en levant un sourcil.

- La question est: qui va gagner et va-t-il y survivre? fit sérieusement Lyra avant de rajouter. Qui veut parier?

- Lyra! Soupira son jumeau.

- Tu sais que c'est notre façon de montrer notre amitié! Clin d'œil à son elfe. Je prends le pari ma chère Lyra! Je crois que notre cher Severus s'en sortira vainqueur. Je pari 20 galions!

- Calmez donc un peu vos ardeurs Monsieur Malfoy! Sourit la jeune femme en lui donnant une légère tape sur la tête. Qu'ai-je donc fais pour avoir un homme pareil? Se plaignit-elle à moitié faisant rire Lyra.

- Un Malfoy soumis à sa femme si ce n'est pas beau! Lança l'elfe moqueur avant de se tourner vers son beau frère. J'avoue que j'hésite sur qui parier. Angie sait être une vrai tête de mule quand elle s'y met, mais si ce vampire ressemble à notre Lizzie, alors tous est possible! Humm... quel choix difficile! dit elle songeuse.

- Tu crois donc autant aux capacités de ton ancien professeur? fit Eros avec un sourire en coin Heureusement que tu me montres tes sentiments d'une autre manière! murmura-t-il à son fiancé avant de l'embrasser.

- Liciou! Tu paris sur le vampire ou notre Angie? s'exclama Lyra toujours pris au doute sur quel cheval allait l'emporter.

- Je ne pari sur personne! Fit ladite Alicia.

- Oui, je crois en ses capacités! Car il peut être pire que Liz et a une langue très acéré. Il manie le sarcasme et la repartie avec talent. C'est un art chez lui! Donc je maintiens mon pari. Fit sérieusement Harry.

- Tu es exceptionnel, c'est pour cela que tu as un mari comme moi! Fit Draco en dévorant sa fée du regard.

- C'est le pari qui t'inspire pas ou bien ca va pas? s'exclama Lyra en se mettant à côté d'elle. Ne me dis pas que tu nous fais une petite déprime Liciou? interrogea-t-elle en posant son bras autour de ses épaules. Ouais je suis Harry, on entend plus les menaces d'Angie, c'est que le vampire doit avoir gagné! ajouta-t-elle à Harry.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas son dons à ce mettre dans des situations les plus dangereuses les unes que l'autres! Soupira Eros en secouant la tête.

- Comment se fait il que même quand tu me fais un jolie compliment tu arrives toujours à te mettre en valeur? Questionna sa fiancé en levant un sourcil l'observant plus calmement mais souriant. Il pouvait avoir un comportement gamin, arrogant, et prétentieux au possible, mais elle avait apprit à mieux le connaître et savoir se que ce masque pouvait signifier. Et puis maintenant, cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

D'ailleurs elle n'était plus la seule à trouver cela drôle, ses amis elfes semblaient aussi s'amuser de son attitude.

- Des fois je me demande presque comment t'as réussi à la séduire malgré ton air de petit con prétentieux, Draco. avoua Lyra avec un sourire en coin.

- Contrairement à Liz, Severus s'est réfléchir et ne pas foncer tête baissé dans le s'ennuie! Emit Harry avant de dire vers Lyra. Chère belle-sœur vous me devez 25 galions!

- Que veux tu les Malfoy ont toujours de la chance et save avoir ce qu'il désire avec facilité! Clin d'œil de Draco à Lyra avant de se tourner vers sa fée. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Tu sais que mon coté hautain est un peu un masque que j'aime encore utiliser de temps en temps.

- Lyra! Soupira Alicia. Ton pari ne m'inspire pas. J'aimerais finir mon livre tranquille et boire mon thé en silence!

- Hey! D'abord j'ai parié la même chose que toi, sur le même cheval et on n'a pas encore la confirmation d'abord! Se plaignit-elle avec une mine boudeuse. T'es vraiment pas drôle aujourd'hui! fit elle pour la lycan avant de sourire et de murmurer à son oreille. A moins que tu morfonds de n'avoir pas vu ce cher Remus Lupin, je me trompe?

Pour toute réponse, Draco reçut un nouveau coup derrière les oreilles.

- Idiot! Bien sûr que je le sais! Pour qui me prends-tu? S'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir de reproche, avant de rire. Et j'aime aussi te faire tourner en bourrique! ajouta Kairi en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne me morfonds pas! Fit une Alicia agacé avant de se lever pour aller dans la bibliothèque au clame.

Pendant ce temps dans l'infirmerie, le vampire ne fut pas du tout impressionner par cet éclat de voix, il avait déjà connu le foudre de Pompom et plus aucune colère d'infirmière ne lui faisait peur. Surtout qu'il avait une bonne raison de se lever...

- Vous agressez toujours vos patient ainsi miss ou est ce un traitement de faveur? Commença-t-il ironiquement avec un sourire en coin provocateur. A moins que vous ne sachiez pas vous détendre et dans ce cas le je vous conseille de trouver un homme capable de vous détendre! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire presque pervers. Mais voyez vous j'avais besoin de me lever pour des raisons précise alors soit vous me laissez un minimum d'autonomie soit vous m'accompagnez sous une douche et au toilettes? Que choisissez vous? demanda-t-il en reprenant comme un air sérieux, fixant son regard d'ébène dans le sien et en croisant les bras.

Angie rougit un peu avant de fusiller le vampire du regard. Non mais! Mais pour qui se prenait se stupide maitre des potions de pacotille?! Elle croisa les bras avant de dire calmement mais froidement.

- Sachez que je sais très bien me détendre et que je 'ai besoin de personne pour m'aider. Ne me comparer pas à Lyra, je ne suis pas perverse! La prochaine fois demandée avant de vous lever sans avis médicale. Alors oui, vous pouvez aller à la salle de bain pour vous rafraichir mais je vous accompagne jusqu'à la porte! Fit-elle en surveillant le vampire pour lui montrer la salle de bain et voir s'il ne se sauve pas.

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres du vampire, dévoilant ses longues canines blanches comme de l'ivoire. Il venait de gagner cette manche et il en était ravi!

- Oh, j'ai failli croire que vous alliez m'accompagnez sous la douche? Se moqua-t-il encore son sourire s'agrandissant. Sachez qu'étant un vampire et ayant eu ma dose de sang, je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin pour savoir que je suis en parfaite santé et que mes blessures sont guérit alors à moins que vous ayez une vrai raison médicale, priez de ne plus recommencez vos éclats de voix inutiles! Siffla-t-il avant de fermer la porte au nez à la jeune femme, sans qu'elle est pu ajouter un autre mot. Enfin sachez qu'on ne dirait pas que vous êtes détendus! Ajouta le vampire pour terminer.

Alors que pendant ce temps, Angie fulminait de rage derrière la porte. Comment osez-t-il la traité ainsi? Elle allait répondre quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur une personne connue avec deux loups à ses cotés.

- Qui ose donc mettre notre elfe des lumières en colère?!

- Toi! Fit-elle en fusillant son amie du regard et l'accusant du doigt. Si ce satané vampire n'était pas ton âme soeur, il y a longtemps qu'il serait mort et enterrer. Tu ne pouvais pas choisir plus simple?!

- Ais je l'air simple, très chère? Non, donc mon compagnon doit être à la hauteur de mon prestige. Sinon sérieusement je ne suis pas là pour parler de notre vampire mais plutôt parce que j'ai un petit problème. Je me suis endormie sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, jusque là tout va bien, mais ce qui ne va pas, c'est que ce stupide loup de Lucifer à oser renverser une potion se trouvant sur la table près du canapé sur moi. Or c'est une potion qui eu quelque effet non désiré. Montre son haut réduit en lambeau et sa peau ayant légèrement brulé à certain endroit donc le dos, le ventre et le bras gauche.

- J'n'y crois pas! Assis! Je te soigne cela tout de suite. Fit notre elfe en partant chercher le baume cicatrisant alors que Liz s'asseyait sur un lit alors que loup noir baissait la tête fautif et que le loup blanc surveillait sa maitresse.

Alors qu'en haut, Liz attendait sa guérisseuse. Notre amie arriva. Elle fit enlever son haut à Liz et mis le baume guérissant sur ses plais. Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain, un vampire prenait une douche alors qu'un elfe de maison prenait ses vêtements pour les mettre à lavé sans penser à en mettre des propres à dispositions.

Quand ledit vampire s'aperçu de la chose après être sorti de la douche, il pesta de longue minutes. Il noua une serviette autour de ses hanches, et retourna dans l'infirmerie, la ou ce trouvait sa baguette... Non mais quel poisse! pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Severus leva un sourcil en remarquant la présence de son calice, ainsi que sa tenue et ses blessures.

- Un problème avec une potion? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Liz se retourna vers Severus pour lui répondre, et resta interdit devant le spectacle s'offrant à elle. Ses joues se colère de rouge avant de vivement détourner les yeux pour regarder le sol avec intérêt. Il était obligé de sortir en serviette?!

- Heu... Un de mes loups à renverser une potion sur moi. Rien de bien méchant!

- MR SNAPE COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VOUS PROMENER EN SERVIETTE DANS UNE INFIRMERIE ET DEVANT UNE PATIENTE?! hurla la douce Angie en finissant de soigner Liz. VEUILLEZ AVOIR LA DECENCE DE VOUS COUVRIR!

- Angie! Siffla un peu Liz devant le ton employé et les menaces.

- Quoi? Aboya-t-elle. J'ai raison non? !

Liz soupira avant de sourire. Elle aimait bien sa tenue!

- Assez méchant pour te bruler! répliqua le vampire sans prêter plus d'attention à Angie, avant de sourire d'anticipation en se tournant face à elle. Sachez très chère que ce n'est pas de ma volonté ou de mon bon plaisir de me déplacer ainsi. Mais l'un de vos chers elfes de maison a eu la bonne idée de s'occuper de mes vêtements en ne laissant qu'à la place cette serviette. Alors je vous prierais de changer de ton et d'arrêter de crier comme une vierge effarouché, cela en devient agaçant! Siffla-t-il en allant récupérer sa baguette.

Angie allait répondre avec furie quand Liz se leva pour faire taire l'elfe d'un doigt sur la bouche.

- Tais-toi! Tu es une excellente guérisseuse mais tu cris un peu trop. Comme tu peux le voir ton patient va bien. Et je ne pense pas qu'il fasse la moindre chose pour te contrarier ou t'ennuyer. C'est un mauvais tout de circonstance. Donc calme! Va boire un thé, je me charge de ton patient.

Notre elfe regarda son amie avant de partir en grognant pour aller se calmer en bas. Liz sourit devant son attitude avant de rire.

- Tout nous l'a vraiment énervé?!

- Je crois que le pari est relancé! Emit Harry avant de hausser un sourcil devant les reproches d'Angie. Severus en serviette? Pourquoi?

- Ton parrain est ce genre d'homme? Se moqua Lyra avant de se lever du canapé. Ca mérite le coup d'œil!

- Lyra! Soupira son jumeau en se levant à son tour. Je reviens. Fit-il pour Harry, avant de rejoindre la lycan. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour être à ses côtés. Tout va bien Alicia?

Tout d'un coup la cheminée se mit en marche, et une tête blonde, bien connu maintenant, en sortie, marchant avec grâce et noblesse vers la petite troupe réunit au salon.

- Monsieur Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir! Sourit Kairi en voyant son beau père avancer.

- Moi de même ma chère belle fille! Salua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur avant de demander plus sérieusement. Severus est il bien présent parmi vous?

- Oui parrain est en haut dans l'infirmerie du manoir! Emit Draco en montrant les escaliers alors qu'au même moment Angie arrivait.

- Tu n'es plus avec ton patient?! Questionna Harry

- Liz m'a gentiment mis dehors! Dit-elle en s'asseyant pour boire calmement un thé et se détendre.

A la bibliothèque:

- Je vais bien Eros. Je veux juste un peu de calme et de repos!

- Elle est contrarier par un rien, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Se moqua Severus avec un sourire provocateur alors qu'il se faisait apparaitre des vêtements un peu plus décents et commençants à s'habiller. Elle t'a soigné tes brûlures ou elle était trop à crans après moi pour le faire? demanda-t-il.

- Est ce que ce cher Severus vous aurait posez quelque ennuis? demanda Lucius en s'approchant de l'elfe des lumières de façon charmeuse, oubliant complètement l'état de son ami.

- Ah? Liz est de retour à l'infirmerie? Elle a fait quoi cette fois? Questionna Lyra amusé par la soudaine attitude du Malfoy senior. Finalement, elle allait peut être resté encore un peu ici...

- Très bien! Soupira-t-il avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Je m'inquiétais de te voir aussi distance, mais si jamais tu veux me parler, tu sais que je suis la. Dit l'elfe avant de commencer à partir.

Liz rougit un peu devant le sourire avant de secouer la tête. Elle fit apparaitre un haut par magie sans baguette pour l'enfiler. Celui-ci était noir et un peu transparent.

- Je suis guérie! Quand à toi, tu dois te reposer non?!

- Des ennuies?! Ce vampire ne connait pas le sens du mot respect! Il se croit tout permis dans une infirmerie. Dit Angie rageusement avant de siroté son thé en fixant le feu dans la cheminé. Ne faisant aucunement attention au manège du Malfoy senior. Quand à Liz sont Lucifer à renverser une potion sur elle, la brulant sur tout le haut du corps.

- Je crois que le pari est gagné! Emit doucement Harry en souriant avant de demander. Liz va bien?

- Parfaitement bien! Puisqu'elle m'a mit dehors!

- Je sais! Fit Alicia. Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Comme tu l'a si gentiment fais remarquer à ton amie, je vais parfaitement bien, et les vampires n'ont besoin que peu de repos! dit il en s'approchant de son calice une fois habillé. A moins que tu tiennes a me mettre au lit toi même? fit le vampire avec un sourire en coin, tout en la dévorant des yeux.

- J'ai toujours dis que cette bestiole n'était pas doué! fit Lyra souriant amusé du comportement de leur médicomage préférée.

- Veuillez lui pardonnez, Severus ne sait pas comment se comporter dans une infirmerie ni devant des personnes aussi délicate que vous! ajouta-t-il en ne perdant pas son sourire et la détaillant toujours un peu plus du regard.

- On dirait presque qu'il va lui sauter dessus ou la manger... à la place d'Angie je ne serais pas rassurer.. murmura Kairi à Draco.

- Tu veux que je te prépare une potion pour aller mieux? Questionna-t-il doucement en s'appuyant contre l'un des étagères de la bibliothèque.

Liz piqua un fard avant de dire précipitamment.  
- Je vais te laisser puisque tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je... Heu... À plus tard alors! Fit-elle en partant vers la sortie suivie de ses deux loups.

Angie releva la tête à la réponse de Lucius avant de voir son regard et de rougir pour ensuite replonger son nez dans sa tasse de thé.  
- Heu... Peut être suis je un peu fautive! Je me laisse facilement déborder par mon travail et mes émotions. Fit-elle doucement.

- Je crois que mon père lui sort le grand jeu! Murmura Draco à l'oreille de sa fée.

- Non pas besoin de potion. C'est juste que la pleine lune approche donc je suis plus tendu. Emit Alicia en souriant.

Elle fut retenue par un bras puissant et musclé, en douceur, le vampire la ramena près de lui, sans aucun geste brusque. Il lui remonta le menton avec deux de ces doigts, pour plonger ses yeux onyx dans les siens.

- Ne me dis pas que je t'ai fais peur avec mes paroles? Questionna-t-il en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

- Je ne vois la aucun mal à se donner à fond dans son travail, au contraire, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous sentir fautif pour si peu! répliqua Lucius son sourire s'agrandissant en la voyant rougir. Elle était vraiment adorable!

- Je vois cela. On devrait les laisser tranquille alors! fit elle en déposant un baiser tout en entrainant Lyra. Tu viens avec nous!

- Hey mais je veux rester moi! Se plaignit-elle

- Pas de discussion possible! répliqua la fée.

- Si ce n'est que la pleine lune alors! commenta Eros en souriant à son tour. Si tu as besoin de la potion Tue-loup, j'en ai préparé il n'y a pas longtemps. L'informa-t-il avant de s'approcher d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Ne te force pas trop.

Il avait été longtemps le seul homme dans leurs petite troupe, du coup il réagissait souvent comme un grand frère avec les filles, c'était un peu comme ses petites sœurs et il prenait toujours soins d'elles, que se soit pour des petits bobos, comme des plus lourds ou des secrets douloureux.

- Non tu ne m'as pas fait peur! C'est juste que... comment dire... Je n'ai jamais... Liz Soupira en voyant qu'elle bafouillait et rougissait pour un rien. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre relation naissante en allant trop vite. De plus, je veux que tu sache dans quoi tu t'engage avant d'approfondir notre relation. Fit-elle doucement en plongeant son regard dans les onyx de son vampire.

Draco et Harry suivirent Kairi et Lyra pour laisser le couple seul.

Angie rougit devant la phrase du veela.  
- Merci mais je sais que je suis trop maternelle et passionné. Excusez-moi! Je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. Comment allez-vous?

Alicia rit devant la réponse de son ami.  
- Eros, tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de potion tue loup. Je suis lycan pas loup garou. Je contrôle mon loup mais Remus sera ravi d'en avoir. Sourit à son ami.

- Je crois que tu te compliques un peu trop la vie! répliqua-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres voyant qu'elle voulait protester. Essaie de moins réfléchir et d'en profiter un peu plus d'accord? Fit-il en enlevant sa main pour ensuite s'emparer délicatement de ses lèvres.

- Je vais parfaitement bien et non vous ne m'ennuyer pas du tout! J'adore vous entendre parler de votre passion! fit le noble sang pur en la dévorant du regard. Vous a-t-on déjà dis que vous étiez adorable avec cette légère rougeur? Questionna-t-il en souriant toujours de façon charmeuse.

- Lycan, loup garou c'est la même chose, c'est toujours une histoire de loup! fit notre elfe avec un signe évasif de la main avant de se mettre à sourire. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui? C'est ça qui te tracassait? demanda-t-il doucement en l'observant attentivement.

Liz répondit au baiser avec joie avant de le rompre pour déposer sa tête sur le torse de Severus en soupirant.

- Je ne me complique pas la vie! C'est juste que nous sommes en guerre et que de part mon statut, je dois penser aux autres et à l'avenir du monde magique. Ce sont de lourde responsabilité et je ne veux pas t'imposer cela! Finit-elle en fermant les yeux pour savourer le moment présent.

Angie rougit encore plus avant de poser sa tasse sur la table et de regarder Lucius droit dans les yeux.  
- Pourquoi faites vous cela? N'avez vous pas une femme? Ou alors vous voulez vous amuser un peu? Dit-elle d'une voix faible et blessé.

- Non je ne m'inquiété pas pour lui! Emit Alicia en secouant la tête de négation tout en rougissant. Je suis juste plus irritable lors de l'approche de la pleine lune.

- Si j'ai réussis à survivre jusqu'à maintenant avec le Lord, et réussis à me débarrasser de ton amie elfe, ne crois tu pas que je serais faire face aux autres situations? Questionna-t-il doucement. Tout en parlant il l'avait prise dans ses bras, sa main droite remontant dans une lente et douce caresse, le long de se dos. Puis il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer. Tu ne m'imposeras rien, je l'ai choisi en te choisissant.

Le noble Lucius Malfoy s'arrêta de parler pendant un instant, et son sourire disparut. Son attitude de Casanova avait disparus pour prendre un air beaucoup plus sérieux pendant lequel il observa avec un autre regard la jeune femme.

- Je ne m'amuse jamais avec les sentiments d'une femme, soyez en certaine. Commença-t-il d'abord de sa voix calme. J'ai peut être été obligé ma femme actuelle dans ma jeunesse à cause des obligations familiales, mais en aucun cela signifie qu'elle est mon âme soeur, et... que j'arrêterais de la chercher. expliqua-t-il son regard s'encrant dans les yeux de la jeune femme avec une force incroyable.

Il aurait pu être blessé par les paroles de la jeune femme, mais après tout cela était légitime, avec la réputation des Malfoy, bien que s'il se l'avouait vraiment, il aurait admis qu'il pouvait avoir été "légèrement" blessés par les dites paroles. Mais étant un Malfoy jamais il ne l'avouerait!

Eros ne dis rien, il lui un sourire attendrit en remarquant la légère rougeur. Il sorti dans l'une de ses poches, une fiole ou un liquide ambré reposait à l'intérieur, il le tendit à Alicia.

- Pourrais-tu envoyer cette potion à Remus? Je crois que Severus risque d'avoir moins de temps pour préparer le Tue- Loup, et puis entre compagnons de pleine lune, il sera touché par ton geste! déclara-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, en déposant la petite fiole dans la main de son amie. Repose toi et ne te laisse pas trop influencé par la Lune! Sourit-il en s'éloignant

Liz rougit devant le discours de son vampire avant de se laisser un peu aller.  
- Tu sais certaines situations peuvent surprendre! J'aimerais vraiment t'avouer mon plus grand secret avant d'approfondir notre relation! Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Angie baissa la tête honteuse avant de parler:  
- Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète ou effronté. Je... J'ai juste un peu de mal de faire face à mes sentiments et à ceux des autres à mon égard.

Alicia regarda la fiole dans ses mains avant de soupirer. Eros la connaissait trop bien. Elle sourit avant de se lever pour envoyer ce cadeau à Remus avec une jolie lettre de sa part. Son loup intérieur étant ravi de son initiative.

- Alors je suis prêt à l'entendre si tu as besoin de me le dire. dit-il en caressant ses cheveux et ne la lâchant pas du regard, son sourire ne disparaissant pas de son visage. Il adorait la voir rougir, cela lui donnait un petit côté fragile qui la rendait adorable, lui donnant envie de la protégé. Surement son côté vampire qui se réveillait un peu.

- Etes vous en train de dire que cela vous parais étrange que des hommes puisse avoir succombé à votre charme naturelle? Questionna-t-il à la fois sérieux mais en reprenant son sourire charmeur. Et aurais je crus comprendre que vous pourriez avoir certain sentiments à mon égards? fit le Veela en agrandissant son sourire ses yeux brillant de malice.

Liz s'écarta de Severus pour se mettre au milieu de la pièce. Là, un pentacle apparu sous elle avant qu'une lumière blanche illumine entièrement la pièce. Notre amie apparue alors aux yeux de son vampire en robe blanche en voile, un diadème sur la tête et un tatouage en arabesque sur le cou, preuve de son statut de réincarnation de la magie. Après la transformation, Liz n'osa pas regarder son compagnon droit dans les yeux. Elle regardait le paysage à travers une fenêtre.

Angie rougie avant de dire sérieusement:  
- Je n'ai jamais subis ce genre d'attention! De plus, il se pourrait peut être que j'ai certain sentiments envers vous! Finit sa phrase en devenant tomate et regardant le feu brulant dans la cheminé.

Severus ne la lâcha pas du regard durant toute la transformation. Bien qu'il avait eu certain doute, à cause de la récente discussion avec elle, il n'aurait quand même pas cru qu'il avait la magie en face de lui. Non, plutôt que son calice était la magie. Cela était assez... déstabilisant... et puis autre détails qui le perturbait d'avantage... cette robe la mettant divinement en valeur.

- Des hommes ont ils vus t'a tenu et on résister a avoir un comportement correcte avec toi? interrogea-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux avant de s'approcher en constatant son regard fuyant. Magnifique robe digne de sa majesté! susurra-t-il à son oreille en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Un énorme sourire éclaira le visage de Lucius a ces dernières paroles, on aurait dit que venait de lui donner son cadeau de Noël avant l'heure ou bien qu'il avait gagner contre les affreux Wesley.

- Les hommes qui n'ont pas fait tous ces attentions sont très certaine sous développer, ou aveugle de ne pas avoir vu votre charme! fit il en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne. J'espère que ces sentiments à mon égards vont s'intensifier. dit il d'une voix doucereuse et sensuelle alors qu'il déposait un délicat baiser sur sa main, tout en la dévorant d'un regard aussi brulant d'un feu ardant.

Liz frissonna lors du baiser sur son cou et des paroles susurrer à son oreille.  
- Je ne te fais pas peur? Tu ne vas pas fuir? Et tu sais personne ne m'a jamais vu dans cette tenue, il n'y a que toi pour l'instant! Finit-elle en souriant.

Angie rougit de nouveau avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Lucius.  
- Ce sera un plaisir que de voir mes sentiments pour vous grandir. Fit-elle en souriant avant de déposer un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du Veela.

- Peur? répéta-t-il en levant un sourcil. Peur de quoi? Je ne vois qu'une magnifique jeune femme qui donne tout sauf envie de fuir! répliqua Severus en lui souriant. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu ce privilège! susurra-t-il à son oreille en caressant ses bras, remontant lentement avec douceur.

Le veela ne sait d'ou il tira l'énergie de ne pas montrer ses sentiments et surtout de se retenir de faire la danse de la victoire, mais à la place son sourire s'agrandit encore.

- Alors comptez sur moi pour que vos sentiments grandissent, car c'est ce que désire ardemment et un Malfoy obtient toujours se qu'il désire! susurra-t-il à la jeune femme en prenant son menton dans ses mains pour lui voler un doux baiser.

Liz gémit un peu sous la caresse prodigué sur ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Severus.  
- Merci de m'accepter! Dit-elle doucement avant de fermer les yeux et de s'évanouir. Le trop plein d'émotions sans doute ou alors le faite d'avoir donner son sang, de s'être battu contre un vampire et de dépenser sa magie sans réfléchir, aura une raison de la résistance de notre amie.

Angie resta surprise sous le baiser avant de se ressaisir et de répondre au baiser avec fougue, nouant ses bras autour du cou de Lucius. Son corps se rapprochant du sien.

Le vampire la rattrapa sans trop de mal, d'abord inquiet puis rassuré en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait qu'un simple malaise. Il poussa un soupire avant de sourire. Il sentait que les choses ne seraient pas faciles, que cela serait parfois pénible et dur, mais bon, il avait vécu bien pire! Et puis, il préférait se concentrer sur l'image de son calice endormit. Severus la porta dans ses bras, en douceur, jusqu'au lit, ou la il l'allongea. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, l'observant un long moment tout en lui caressant ses cheveux doux. Après un instant il décida de s'allonger à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras, pour veiller à son sommeil. Finalement le côté protecteur d'un vampire n'était pas si mal! pensa-t-il en ne quittant pas Liz des yeux.

Lucius Malfoy fut presque déstabiliser par la soudaine fougue animant la jeune femme, mais il se reprit très vite pour approfondir le baiser. Ses mains allèrent se nouer autour de sa taille, pour la rapprocher davantage de lui. Sa main droite caressa lentement et sensuelle ses hanches alors que le baiser prenait fin, à bout de souffle. Cela n'empêcha pas pourtant le veela de partir mordiller son cou pour ensuite remonter très lentement à son oreille.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a eu aucune expérience de ce genre, vous êtes très douée, miss! Susurra-t-il sensuellement pour continuer sa douce torture.

Angie rougit avant de dire en souriant.  
- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière mais j'adore apprendre! Fit-elle avant de rire et de se lever. Je vais devoir vous laissez car mon travail m'appelle. À la prochaine très cher Lucius! Clin d'œil et chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir en direction du laboratoire de potion.

Notre Veela regarda son âme soeur partir si soudainement sans qu'il n'est put avoir le temps de dire quoique se soit ou tenter une action pour la retenir. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, avant de secouer la tête et de se mettre à rire. Elle ne manquait pas de personnalité, et il serait ravit de découvrir ses facettes, oh oui! Toutes ses facettes!

C'est sur cette pensée, qu'il reprit la route de chez lui, grâce aux réseaux de cheminée.

To be continued...

* * *

Une petite review après une aussi longue absence ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J. sauf ceux nés de mon imagination. Sachez que je n'utilise pas ses personnages pour me faire de l'argent mais pour essayer de vous faire passer un agréable moment

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Tout à un début.**

La nuit venait de tomber sur l'Irlande quand Liz se réveilla au son d'ailes se froissant et de croassement. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un corbeau perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La, elle se dégagea de son vampire sans le réveiller pour aller prendre le parchemin que l'oiseau lui tendait.  
Après sa lecture, nous vîmes Liz courir en direction de sa chambre pour enfiler sa tenue de combat et de prendre de la poudre de cheminette.  
Elle se retrouva à Salem ou Mina l'attendait.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir même si j'aurais aimé d'autre circonstance. Fit-elle en serrant Liz dans ses bras.  
- Y-a-t-il eu des dégâts?!  
- Un village complet fut raser mais aucunes victimes à déplorer, seulement des blessés graves ou léger. Le plus inquiétant est le rapport d'un de mes espions. Le lord va attaquer Salem lui-même en représailles surement de votre cadeau.  
- Tss! Tu as bien fait de me joindre. Je vais renforcer les barrières de Salem et diriger la bataille. Fit Liz en soupirant. Quand aura lieu l'attaque?  
- Merci! Dans cinq heures.  
- Soit c'est suffisant. Allons-y!

Les deux femmes partirent pour Salem pour organiser la défense et la contre attaqué.

Severus se réveilla quelque instant après le départ précipité de Liz. Il tâtonna dans le lit pour s'assurer de sa présence et bien sûr il ne la trouva pas. Le vampire leva un sourcil, surpris, puis il se leva du lit pour commencer à la chercher d'abord dans l'infirmerie.

- Liz? Appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, qu'il trouva vide. Vide comme toutes les autres pièces de l'infirmerie, et les salles qu'ils visitaient. Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à le gagner. Ou pouvait donc bien être son calice et que faisait elle?

- Tiens le vampire se réveille! s'exclama la voix de l'elfe des ténèbres en venant en sa direction. Besoin de manger un cascroutte autre que notre cher Lizzie? Se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Le maitre des potions décida d'ignorer cette remarque ironique pour lui demander.

- Non je cherche Lisandra, savez vous par le plus grand des hasards ou elle se trouve? demanda-t-il le plus poliment du monde

- Elle n'est pas avec toi? Questionna Lyra surprise

- Non si cela avait été le cas je ne serais pas en train de la chercher! Siffla-t-il mécontent et impatient.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que les vampires pouvaient être caractériels! pensa-t-elle avant de partir dans une direction, le vampire la suivant derrière elle. Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir ou a la grande surprise du vampire, elle toqua à la porte... cette femme connaissait donc un minimum la politesse?

Le jumeau de la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et se retient de pousser un soupire.

- Lyra? interrogea-t-il en croisant les bras avant de remarquer Severus. Il y a un souci.

- C'n'est pas encore confirmer, tu sais ou es Liz? répondit l'elfe en étant assez calme.

- Non, je croyais qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, Angie m'avait dit qu'elle se reposait avec Severus. Elle n'est plus à l'infirmerie.

- Si c'était le cas on ne serait pas la! Firent ensemble le vampire et l'elfe, cette dernière aussi un sourcil surpris et amusé alors que Severus la fusillait du regard. Bref je crois que je vais pouvoir faire l'appelle. Continua la jeune femme en sortant sa baguette.

- Lyra, non! Pas cette méthode certain son déjà couché et... s'exclama Eros en essayant de la stopper mais trop tard. La jeune femme avait déjà lancé un sonorus, et étrangement, elle était très douée pour ce sortilège.

- RASSEMBLEMENT TOUT LE MONDE! ON SE REVEILLE! URGENCE! LIZ A ENCORE FUGER! hurla-t-elle si fort qu'elle faillit briser les tympans des deux hommes.

Ces derniers grimacèrent de concert devant le boucan.

- Elle est toujours ainsi? demanda le vampire.

- Malheureusement oui! Soupira l'elfe avec un regard désespérer.

- LYRA! Hurlèrent plusieurs voix avant que la dite fautive ne reçoive une douche forcé.  
- La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil. Fit la douce voix d'Harry en se réveillant.  
Draco arrivant quelques minutes après prés de l'elfette de très mauvaises humeurs.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi nous avons eu se réveil?!  
- Liz à disparu! Emit Angie en arrivant prés du groupe.  
- Sa tenue de combat ne se trouve plus dans sa chambre. Dit Alicia en marchant dans leur direction.

- Toi! Siffla-t-elle en montrant un doigt accusateur vers son beau frère. Quand cette histoire sera finie, cette planète ne sera pas assez grande pour te cacher! Tu n'arriverais plus à dormir à cause de ma vengeance! Menaça-t-elle en le fusillant d'un regard noir impressionnant, digne du maître des potions.

- Lyra ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler si Liz a prit ses armes! Tempéra Kairi alors qu'Eros essayait de calmer sa jumelle et son fiancé.

- Une idée de l'endroit ou elle a put se rendre? Questionna-t-il après avoir aidé sa sœur à se sécher.

Alors que tout le monde se demandait ou étais passé Liz, le corbeau de tout à l'heure se posa sur l'épaule de Severus avec le parchemin dans le bec.

- Ce ne serait pas le corbeau de Mina?! Questionna Angie.  
- Si! Emit Alicia alors qu'Harry prenait le papier sans se soucier de sa Belle-sœur.  
- Liz est à Salem! Mina à besoin d'aide pour régler un problème signer tom et ses fidèles. Dit-il doucement.

- Lui à Salem? Ca devient un peu inquiétant s'il commence à s'attaquer à l'Amérique! fit remarquer Kairi pas rassurant par la monté en puissance du mage noir.

- Je sais, mais on ne va pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement notre pays! Tout va bien se passer! Rassura Eros.

- Ouais, en attendant il nous reste plus cas aller à Salem! s'exclama Lyra en fusillant toujours Harry du regard et partant vers une cheminée avant de s'arrêter nette pour faire demi tour. Dites, on l'emmène le vampire? On ne risque pas d'avoir des difficultés avec les toutous de Tom qui voudront le transformer en passoire?

- Lyra! protesta son jumeau.

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai non? répliqua-t-elle.

- Le vampire, comme vous dites, est toujours présent et n'a pas besoin qu'ont prennent des décisions à sa place. On y va, maintenant! Et c'est non discutable. ordonna-t-il avec le fameux regard snapien.

- Comme vous voudrez! fit-elle en haussant les épaules alors que la troupe se préparait pour arriver à Salem.

Pendant que notre groupe partait pour Salem, Liz avait renforcé les barrières de protection. Elle attendait patiemment l'arriver de tom et ses sbires avec l'armée de Salem alors que la population s'était mise à l'abri dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Salem nu pas longtemps à attendre car le lord arriva. Les mangemort lancement des sorts qui furent stoppé par la barrière de protection, les surprenant. Cela fit réagir Liz et ses hommes qui lancement des sort mortels sur les sbires. Leur nombre diminuant beaucoup avant de voir des vampires arriver et passe la barrière avec facilite.  
Liz se lança que eux épées sortie, faisant de la découpé chirurgicale. Une bataille sanglante débutant entré les deux camps.

Lorsque notre groupe d'amis arriva à Salem, ils virent le sang jonchant le sol avant de voir Liz en plein combat entré le lord et le comte Vitalis.

- Je prends le vampire! déclara Lyra en fonçant dans le tas s'en plus réfléchir. Elle avait sortit ses armes, comme le jour de l'attaque et variant entre coups mortelles et sortilèges impardonnables. Les cadavres recouvrant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

- Elle peut jamais rester en place une minute? Soupira Eros en évitant les attaques ennemies et commençantes lui aussi à faire le ménage, à sa manière.

- Fais attention à toi! Recommanda Kairi en échangeant un rapide baiser avec Draco avant de prendre sa position au côté d'Angie.

Un espion fut d'ailleurs déconcentrer pendant quelque secondes et son cœur s'arrêta quand il remarqua son âme soeur en plein combat.

"Mais que fait elle ici?!" se demanda-t-il en combattant et gardant un œil sur elle.

Severus lui avançait plus prudemment que l'elfe des ténèbres mais agissait avec efficacité pour se rapprocher de son calice sans attirer l'attention du Lord ou de Vitalis. Contrairement à Lyra qui failli décapiter le vampire ennemi.

- Toi! T'as intérêt à avoir des protections puissantes sur ton protégé sinon je le réduis en bouilli a la fin du combat! prévient Lyra à son ami en effleurant la joue de Vitalis.

Liz vit l'intervention de son amie et soupira en voyant que tout le groupe se trouvait ici. Elle les ignora pour se concentrer sur Tom alors que le comte Vitalis se retournait furieux vers l'elfe des ténèbres.

- Vous allez regretter de m'avoir touché! Siffla le vampire en se jetant tous crocs dehors sur Lyra.

La bataille continuait quand un homme murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Liz; Celle-ci envoya alors le lord volé contre un arbre avec facilité.  
- MAITRE! Hurla Bellatrix Lestrange en voyant son Lord atterrir contre l'arbre. Elle lança alors un doloris en direction de Lisandra

Celle-ci le reçu de plein fouet mais elle ne sourcilla même pas. Elle se retourna lentement vers la mangemorte et la fusilla du regard, avant de lancer un sort dans sa direction. Bellatrix se retrouva au sol entrain de se tordre de douleur et de crier à la mort. Liz mit fin au sort pour ensuite courir en direction d'un grand château se trouvant au limite de Salem.  
Au même moment, un dragon noir survola le champ de bataille, figeant certain spectateur, se demandant si le dragon n'allait pas les attaquer pour les manger. Au lieu de cela, le dragon plongea en direction de Liz. Beaucoup crurent à la dernière heure de la jeune femme mais en fait, lorsque le dragon se redressa pour reprendre son vol, nous pûmes voir que notre amie se trouvait sur le dos du dit dragon.

Elle arriva bientôt devant les portes du château. Là, le dragon se posa devant la porte et rugit en lançant une gerbe de flamme sur les mangemorts voulant s'en prendre aux élèves. Car ceux-ci osaient s'attaquer à l'école de Salem. Lisandra fit apparaitre un pentacle sous elle avant qu'une lumière blanche n'éclaire le ciel. Elle se tenait maintenant en tenue de cuir noir devant le groupe, cheveux attachés, yeux violets brillant dans la nuit, tatouage dans le cou et un sceptre noir dans les mains. Ce sceptre était surmonté d'une sphère brillant d'un éclat violet. Cette sphère était maintenue en haut du sceptre par un dragon la protégea. Le sceptre de la magie dans toute sa splendeur.

Le groupe prit peur et voulu s'enfuir mais notre amie invoqua des ronces noir les emprisonnant avant de commencer à les châtier pour leur audace.

Pendant ce temps, Tom se relevait et commençait à lancer des sorts pour tuer les fidèles de Salem et se venger de l'humiliation reçu.  
- La magie est en colère! Murmura doucement Mina en ayant vu l'éclat de lumière. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule, quelques vampire et sang pur l'avaient vu et connaissait sa signification. Sa majesté était contre le Lord. Ils allaient perdre s'il restait à ses cotés.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'un vampire de pacotille comme vous puisse me toucher! répliqua Lyra avec un sourire en coin tout en repoussant son attaque.

De temps en temps elle jetait un coup d'œil à son amie pour savoir si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle pesta quand elle vit son amie se prendre un doloris. Elle délaissa alors le vampire quelques instant pour faire de la place à Liz et s'en prendre au mangemorts essayent de la blesser. Et dire qu'elle n'était même pas payée pour le nombre de tête qui tombait! pensa-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Puis tout d'un coup elle s'arrêta en voyant le dragon.

- Ah non, ne me dites pas qu'elle à ramener un dragon ici?! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'éviter de justesse une attaque d'un fidèle de Voldemort.

- Liz est furieuse, c'est mauvais signe! commenta Eros en transformant son adversaire en ballon de basket.

- Et elle a aussi montré clairement son statut. Le combat va s'inverser maintenant! ajouta Kairi près de lui, avant que son ami la prenne dans ses bras, évitant un doloris alors qu'il transformait en peluche l'attaquant.

- Ton cher et tendre m'en voudrait si tu te prenais un sort! Fit-il avec un sourire, faisant rire son amie.

- Sa majesté la magie! murmura Lucius ahuris avant de sourire. Parfait cela lui permettait de partir clairement des rangs du Lord, d'arrêter de le suivre et de recevoir des doloris. C'était une belle journée finalement!

Lucius Malfoy, dans sa plus belle attitude de fier aristocrate, s'avança dans le camp adversaire, montrant clairement qu'il rejoignait le clan de la Magie.

- Et bien mon cher Severus, tu as choisis une belle et intéressante compagne! Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- N'est ce pas? répondit-il avec le même sourire tout en dévorant son calice du regard. Une lueur de désir brulait dans ses yeux onyx et des pensés pas catholique et appropriés lui effleurait l'esprit.

Alors que Liz venait de réduire en cendre les fidèles ayant osé s'attaquer à l'école de Salem. Celle-ci s'avança doucement en direction de la place centrale de la ville pour continuer le combat et renvoyer le seigneur noir dans son pays natale.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle frappa le sol de son sceptre pour animer les corps des morts. Ceux-ci partant combattre l'ennemi à leur place. Les défendeurs de Salem ayant se mettre à l'abri.

Le Lord hurla devant se retournant de situation. Il fit signe à ses fidèles de partir non sans avoir menacé de mort les mangemorts l'ayant déserté. Il lança un sort en direction de Liz avant sa fuite.

Notre amie le laissa s'écraser contre son bouclier avec joie avant de mettre fin à son sort lorsque le dernier ennemi fut partie. Ensuite, elle rangea son sceptre et retrouva son apparence normale avant de s'effondrer à genou au sol épuisé. Pendant qu'un petit dragon noir se posait sur son épaule.

- YES! Nous avons gagné! Hurla Alicia heureuse pendant qu''Angie soignait les blessés. Et que certain comme Harry et Draco rassemblait les morts.

- Hey, tu ne croyais pas que ce mage de pacotille allait nous vaincre quand même! s'exclama Lyra avec un sourire ravie en passant un bras autour de son cou. Par contre... qui va faire le ménage? demanda-t-elle en se grattant la tête devant la pagaille qu'avait laissé le combat.

Le maître des potions se précipita vers Liz, en la voyant s'effondrer. En quelques pas, il fut rapidement vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, tout en la maintenant serrer contre lui pour la soutenir.

- Tu aimes attirer l'attention! déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin, bien qu'il s'inquiète de sa fatigue. Il leva un sourcil quand il remarqua le dragon posé sur son épaule. Ton animal de compagnie? Se moqua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Pendant ce temps la Eros et Kairi aidait à s'occuper des blessés, a reconstruire partiellement certains bâtiments.

- Les filles, on fêtera notre victoire plus tard! Venez donnez un coup de main! ordonna Kairi alors que Lucius se dirigeait vers Angie.

- Vous n'avez pas été blessée? interrogea-t-il en la détaillant.

- Il s'agit de mon familier et je vais bien! Fit Liz en se détachant de son vampire pour sortir son sceptre et frapper le sol avec. Là, une vague de magie impressionnante balayant la place pour voir ensuite que celle-ci avait reconstruit les bâtiments détruit et que les morts se trouvait dans de jolie tombe dans le cimetière de Salem.

Pendant ce temps, Alicia, Harry et Draco aidant à évacuer les blessés vers l'hôpital de la ville sorcière.

- Non, je vais bien! Fit Angie en souriant tout en continuant de donner les soins requit au personne blessés.

Lucius fit la moue en voyant qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la collant presque pour lui murmurer à son oreille.

- Peut être devrions nous penser à nous tutoyer? Susurra-t-il d'une voix chaude.

- ANGIE CALME LES ARDEURS DE TON MEC ON DIRAIT QU IL VEUT TE SAUTER DESSUS! Hurla une voix bien connue de notre amie alors que le Veela grognait.

- Votre amie est toujours ainsi?

Angie rigola de bon cœur avant de répondre:  
- Oui, elle est toujours comme ca! Nous pouvons nous tutoyer. Tu veux bien m'aider à déplacer les blessés graves? Air de chien battu.

Le veela regarda longuement notre elfe, tout sentiment pouvant refléter sa décision était illisible. Puis il finit par sourire, attendrie par ce regard de chien battue, et aussi et surtout, parce qu'elle essayait de l'amadouer.

- Et pouvoir rester avec toi plus longtemps? Mais avec plaisir! Souffla-t-il avec une voix grave et sensuelle avant de sortir sa baguette pour transporter les blesser.

Angie rougit de nouveau avant de déplacer aussi les blessés grâce à sa magie

Au même moment du coté de Liz et de Severus:

- Severus! Hurla une Mina extatique en sautant au cou du vampire. Comment va notre membre préféré du clan et le chouchou du maitre Dracula?!  
Liz voyant la scène surprise tout en s'approchant d'eux après avoir ranger son sceptre.  
- Une explication?!  
Severus sourit en voyant l'air surpris de son calice. Il rendit brièvement l'étreinte à Mina avant de lui répondre.

- Je vais bien maintenant que je ne suis plus obligé de m'agenouiller devant ce cinglé! fit il avant de se mettre à côté de Liz, au cas ou elle serait prit par la fatigue. Je connais Mina depuis mon adolescence, elle m'a aidé après ma transformation. expliqua le maître des potions en l'observant d'un regard protecteur.

- C'était lui?! Hurla une Liz surprise en regardant Mina avec des yeux ronds.

- Oui, il s'agissait bien de lui ma très chère fille adoptive! Clin d'œil complice de Mina alors qu'elle voulait voir la réaction de son protégé quand il comprendrait que son futur calice était la petite fille que Dracula faisait sauté sur ses genoux car étant sa fille adoptive.

Severus haussa un sourcil devant les réactions des deux femmes. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ces secrets? Et autour de lui en plus!

- C'était moi? répéta-t-il en demandant plus d'explication, et ne comprenant pas le trouble de son calice.

- Mon cher Severus, tu m'avais habitué à plus de finesse d'esprit! Emit Mina en souriant. Tu te souviens de la fille adoptive de Dracula et moi?! Si je te dis qu'elle a bien grandit, est devenue une jolie jeun femme et est très actives dans la lutte contre le lord, tu voix de qui je parle?!

Liz regardant son vampire et Mina en secouant la tête. Elle était le calice du protège de Dracula et peut être futur remplaçant du dit vampire légendaire.

Le vampire haussa encore plus son sourcil si c'était permis, avant de se souvenir d'une petite fille que le chef de son clan adorait s'occuper. Ses années d'entrainement a cacher ses sentiments purent l'aider à ne pas imiter le poisson rouge, mais il n'en était pas moins surpris! Il regarda son calice avant de revenir vers Mina.

- Tu veux dire que la petite fille qui rendait Dracula complètement gaga au point de perdre tout dignité, c'était toi? S'exclama-il en regardant cette fois Liz. Il essayait de retrouver ses souvenirs pour comparer l'image de la petite fille et de la belle jeune femme qui lui faisait face maintenant.

- Oui, c'était moi! Il m'arrivait souvent de me promener dans le château pour embêter Dracula et jouer avec lui quand Mina était occupée ailleurs. Surpris? Déçu peut être? Demanda doucement Liz en plongeant son regard dans celui de Severus.

- Parfois je me demande si tu ne voudrais pas que je sois vraiment déçu, vus le nombre de fois que tu me le demande! Se moqua le vampire en se rapprochant d'elle pour lui murmurer. Déçu pas le moindre du monde, surpris oui, car je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que cette petite fille que je croisais parfois dans un couloir allait devenir une si belle et talentueuse jeune femme. murmura-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

- Ah! Comment oses-tu pervertir mon bébé? Fit mina en fusillant Severus du regard. Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre calice? Moi, qui te voyais te marier avec un noble jeune homme et avoir une grande famille.

- Mina! Soupira Liz après avoir finit de rougir sous le compliment. J'étais depuis le début attirer par les vampires bruns, ténébreux. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance que je tombe sous le charme dans gentil jeun homme mais toutes les chances pour tomber dans els bras d'un mystérieux et ténébreux vampire.

- J'n'y crois pas! Tu as pervertie ma petite fille depuis le début! Répondit Mina prête à se jeter sur Severus pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire et le torturer pour avoir oser toucher sa fille adoptive.

- Voyons je ne vais pas la manger, arrête de me lancer ce regard noir! Râla Severus tout en prenant son calice dans ses bras. Rassure toi, je ne vais qui lui prélever un peu de sang et remplir les devoirs de tout vampire avec son calice! ajouta-t-il avec un regard malicieux avant de murmurer. Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer, de plus je voudrais éviter les explications avec ta chère protectrice! Murmura le vampire en déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

- Je t'interdit de me parler du devoir vampire/calice devant moi quand il s'agit de ma fille adoptive. Laisse-moi encore croire qu'elle encore innocente et pur. Dit tragiquement Mina, ce qui fit rougir Liz, qui murmura faiblement.

- Je le suis toujours! Avant que notre amie ne relève la tête. Je pense que nous devrions tous allez nous reposer! Nous allons surement rentrer au Manoir et te laisser te charger de la gestion de Salem.

Liz embrassa Mina sur la joue avant de partir rejoindre ses amis pour leur dire qu'ils rentraient à la maison.

- Je savais que tu ferais de grande chose, mon Severus! Emit Mina en le regardant en souriant. Je te charge de veiller sur elle comme le plus magnifique des trésors et de la rendre heureuse; Elle a besoin de beaucoup d'amour et de réconfort. Apporte-le-lui avec joie. Tu as déjà ma bénédiction et celle de Dracula pour le choix de ton calice.

- Merci, je prendrais soin d'elle, même si elle a l'air d'avoir un penchant pour se mettre dans les pires situations. Sourit-il en remerciant Mina d'un signe de tête.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la troupe américaine, ou il aperçut son ami semblant prendre plaisir a avoir l'attention de la jeune elfe blonde, et de la faire rougir. Il secoua la tête alors qu'il se rapprochait de son calice en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Rentrons! murmura-t-il à son oreille en lui embrassant le cou.

- Je suppose que personne n'a envie de terminer la soirée en boite? Se moqua Lyra en voyant que certains semblaient plus fatigués que d'autre.

- Sans moi, je rêve de regagner mon lit! Soupira Kairi en s'appuyant contre son Veela et ferma les yeux un instant.

- Un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus! commenta Eros en s'étirant un peu. Et tout le monde n'a pas ton énergie! ajouta-t-il en souriant à sa jumelle.

- Bande de mauviette! Râla Lyra avec un sourire en coin, taquinant légèrement ses amis.

- Ils ont raison Lyra! Du repos et du calme! Fit doucement Liz en faisant un shampoing à son amie pour l'embêter.

Quand tous les blessés furent évacués, notre groupe retourna au manoir de Liz.

To be continued...

* * *

Voilà la suite. Une petite review please car cela fait toujours plaisir et permet de savoir que la fic est lu. De plus cela me donnera la force de continuer à poster la suite.


End file.
